Funny how everything can change in just one night
by iLOVEbrucas22
Summary: Takes place when the tape of Nathan and Brooke is revealed, and the days leading up to the event, but after that, everybody's life changes, and nothing turns out the way they expected it to be. Brucas, Naley and some Jeyton LAST CHAPTER IS UP! review!
1. City Of Devils

**Funny how everything can change in just one night**

THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN THE TAPE IS REVEALED OF BROOKE AND NATHAN, AND THE DAYS LEADING UP TO IT Mostly Brucas and Naley

heres what's going on: Brooke and Lucas are just friends but they both want more.  
Haley is pregnant, her and Nathan are very happily married-for the most part  
Peyton is alone, but will a unexpected visitor return?

**CHAPTER 1: City Of Devils**

Brooke awoke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing throughout the house she roomed in with Rachel.

She moaned and finally shouted groggily

"rachel get the phone!"

no answer

"dammit rachel i went to sleep at--rachel? hello?" she questioned as she looked over to the bed next her she got up and walked into the bathroom, then she walked all through the house.

"rachel? don't play games with me right now it's too early" she said looking around.

Brooke decided to try calling her cell, wondering if it was Rachel that called her this morning.

ringing

Hi you've reached Rachel, leave a message.

"Rachel, hi it's Brooke, I didn't see you this morning, so when you get this call me back okay? bye"

It had been over an hour without a sign of Rachel, so Brooke took a shower then got her stuff and decided to go to Karens' Cafe for some breakfast, but just as she was walking out the door, the phone rang

"hello?" she answered

"Good morning pretty girl, wanna meet up for some breakfast?" Lucas questioned on the other end

"Sure, i was just heading out to your mom's cafe, wanna join me?" Brooke replied

"Of course, i'll see you in a bit." said lucas

"Okay bye" returned Brooke, she was always excited to see Lucas, but wondered when the right time to tell him how she felt


	2. Wait For Love

**CHAPTER 2: Wait For Love**

Brooke pulled up to the most well-known cafe in all of Tree Hill. She walked in to find Lucas sitting at the counter drinking coffee and chatting with Haley and Karen.

"Well hey there pretty girl" Lucas said admiring Brooke

"Hello Lucas!" Brooke replied cheerfully

"Oh hey Brooke" Haley moaned

"And a happy hello to you too tutorgirl" Brooke shot

"Sheesh! whats with her?" Muttered Brooke

"Her and Nathan had a little fight last night" Lucas responded

"Oh..about what?" Said Brooke

"Well..long story, i'll tell you later when I don't have to whisper it to you" Lucas said chuckling a little.

"Okay then! lets have some breakfast, shall we? Brooke interupted.

"Brooke, there's a reason I asked you to meet me here" Lucas said smiling at her

"Okay..." Brooke said showing her dimples

"Alright...I have been holding this in forever...Brooke I"

Just then Brooke's cell phone went off

"Hold that thought Luke, it's Peyton, Hey there P. Sawyer! She said excited to hear from her best friend.

"Brooke!!! a really really great thing happened..." Peyton screeched from the other end of the line

"Who did you sleep with now??" Brooke joked

"JAKE!!" Peyton yelled

"OH MY GOD! that's great Peyt, i'm really happy for you, really!" said Brooke cheerfully

"Ya, can you please come over though, like right now? I really need my best friend" Peyton pleaded

"Oh Peyton I really want to, but i'm kindof having breakfast with Lucas, but how about a rain check? Brooke implied

"Oh okay have fun!" Peyton muttered

"I will! and i'm coming over right after and forcing you to share all the juicy details, okay?! love you P. Sawyer bye." Brooke ordered


	3. Follow Through

CHAPTER 3- Follow Through

Back at Karen's Café

"Hey luke I gotta go, apparently Jake is in town and Peyton needs me, so I'll catch up with you later! Brooke promised

"Oh, ok see you later Brooke" Lucas said Just then she was gone

AT PEYTONS' HOUSE

"Knock knock!" Brooke said knocking on Peyton's' bedroom door.

"Hey" Peyton said looking disappointed

"What's wrong buddy I thought having Jake in town would cheer you up!" Brooke said standing at the doorway

"Yeah it makes me really happy, except the fact that he has to leave in 2 days." Peyton mumbled with tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry P. Sawyer, I know how long you have been waiting for him, he'll come around, trust me bud you're worth it" Brooke said giving Peyton a hug

"God I hope you're right Brooke" Peyton said now crying

"Hey hey none of that! Go out and enjoy the time that you DO have with him! Brooke said wiping the tears off her face

"You know what? You're right Brooke, I'm gonna go talk to him!" Peyton yelled

"Now that's the P. Sawyer I know and love! Go get him!" Brooke said as Peyton ran out the door.

KAREN'S HOUSE

"Hey mom" Lucas said walking in the door

"Hales, what are you still doing here?" Lucas asked

"You're kidding right? You heard the same story about Nathans dealings that I did..right?" Haley questioned

"Haley, I know it was a terrible thing of Nathan to do, but you have to understand WHY he did it" Lucas yelled

"WHY Luke, I don't get it!" Haley screamed with tears running down her cheeks

All the sudden there was a faint knock on the door, Lucas got up and answered it to find Nathan at the doorstep

"Hey man, is Haley here?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, in the living room, talk to her Nate, she needs you right now" Lucas said patting Nathan on the back

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you." Haley said, looking down at her magazine.

"Haley, I love you, with all my heart, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you—" Said Nathan

"Nathan, you already did, to not only my leg, but to my heart and our son." Haley informed

"look, I don't really want to talk right now, I'm to tired, so maybe tomorrow we can continue this conversation, but for right now, it's done. " Haley yelled as she got up and went to bed

"HALEY!" Nathan yelled after her -

Okay! That was chapter 3 tell me if ya liked it!

COMING UP:

DRAMA Jeyton Brucas Naley! 


	4. The Truth

CHAPTER 4: The Truth

At Rachel and Brooke's house Brooke walked in the door to find still no sign of Rachel, she then saw a crowd of people in the backyard with loud music blaring.

Brooke spotted Rachel and went over to talk to her

"Rachel, what the hell is this?" Brooke asked

"A party! Surprise!" Rachel said smiling

"Uh Rachel it's not my birthday, sorry" Brooke informed

"Did I say this was a birthday party? Ya I didn't think so, it's just a party, I invited everyone!" Rachel said

"Rachel, I wasn't invited, and I live with you!" Brooke yelled

"Well, I figured you would come anyway." Rachel implied

"Whatever Rachel" Brooke said and stormed off to see who else was there

"Hey there pretty girl" said a voice coming behind Brooke

"Hey Lucas! Great to see you!" Brooke said giving him a hug

"Brooke, there's something I really have to tell you—"

"Okay, what is it?" Brooke asked

Then all of the sudden Skillz popped in a tape, thinking it was a movie, everyone turned there attention to Brooke and Nathan making out on the screen.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke screamed

She looked over at Nathan, who was mouthing the words "I'm sorry Brooke"

She walked over to him, slapped him, and turned around to find a pissed off Peyton

"You lying slut!" Peyton yelled as she punched Brooke in the mouth

Just as Peyton was about to punch her again Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and said

"DON'T touch her Peyton!" Lucas yelled

"Since when were YOU on HER side Lucas?" Peyton asked

"Lucas…what's going on?" Brooke said lying on the floor while her lip was slightly bleeding

"Brooke, I love you" Lucas said forcing everyone's jaw to drop

"You..you what?" Brooke questioned

That was chapter 4 hope you liked it!

COMING UP:

Brooke talks to Nathan about the tape, and that night Naley makeup Breyton friendship is tested Baley friendship strengthens Brooke and Lucas talk about Lucas' confession 


	5. Bend and not break

Chapter 5: Bend and not break

Brooke stormed out of the house crying

"Brooke wait!" Nathan shouted

"What kind of person are you Nathan? Why would you show everybody a tape like that, and why the HELL did you even MAKE it?" Brooke screamed

"Brooke we were both drunk that night, and things just happened, I'm so so sorry, will you please forgive me?" Nathan pleaded

"You have been begging a lot of people to forgive you these days huh?" Brooke said

"Broo—"

"NO Nathan, that was a sick insensitive thing to do, oh and don't you think you should be begging for forgiveness with someone else like, oh maybe you're WIFE!" Brooke yelled

"God, one person at a time" Nathan said

"NOT a time for jokes Nate, go in there and talk to her. I mean it, I'll talk with you later" Brooke ordered

And with that, Nathan went looking for Haley, and Brooke grabbed her car keys and headed out the door-

"Brooke" Lucas called

"What?" Brooke asked

"Look, I'm sorry I sprung that on you, I know that was NOT the time for it, but I jus—

"Oh shut up" Brooke said

"wha—  
She grabbed him and kissed him passionately

"I love you too, Lucas" returned Brooke

"Lets get out of here Luke, I can't be here." Said Brooke

"Okay, lets go" He said with a smile

That was chapter 5 hope you liked it!

COMING UP:  
Brucas talk about what will happen with them Peyton has a confrontation with Brooke Nathan and Haley try to mend there relationship Jake has a shocking announcement 


	6. No way back

CHAPTER 6: No way back

LUCAS'S HOUSE

Lucas awoke the next morning to Brooke lying next to him

"Morning Pretty Girl!" Lucas said smiling

"Good morning boyfriend!" Brooke said cheefully and smiling back

"So, what do you want to do today?" Lucas asked

"Anything that involves you" Brooke answered

"Well I think we can arrange that" Lucas said kissing her on the forehead AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

Peyton walked through the doors and found Brooke at her locker, and everyone around her talking and whispering about the previous night. She walked past Brooke and said

"Payback's a bitch huh?" Peyton said glaring

"Peyton please talk to me" Brooke pleaded

"about WHAT Brooke? About how you blamed ME for sleeping with your boyfriend, when you slept with mine way before!" Peyton yelled, now with the whole school crowding around

"Peyton, you weren't with Nathan when that happened, don't go pointing fingers at me when you SHOULD be pointing them at YOURSELF!" Brooke screeched while walking away

"I HATE YOU BROOKE!" Peyton yelled after her

And with that Brooke turned around and screamed

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

Lucas went running after Brooke

"Brooke what the hell was that?"

"NOTHING! She is so not worth fighting for! Do you want to even start counting how many times I have forgave her for everything she has done to hurt ME? I didn't think so!" Brooke shouted

"Brooke, I know you're angry, but a friendship that has been through SO much, can't dissinegrate over something like this" Lucas said running his fingers through her hair

Nathan stood in front of Haley's locker awaiting for her to get out of class BELL SOUND

Haley walked up, saw Nathan then slowly turned around and walked away on her crutches

"Haley wait, I HAVE to talk to you" Nathan said looking hurt So Haley gave in

"What Nathan! I'm tired of this" Haley shouted

"Haley I don't know how many times I can say it, I love you, I'm sorry and I need you to forgive me so we can be a family with our baby boy. Haley, I need you" said Nathan now practicaly on the floor pleading

"I can't Nathan—"

"God Haley, please!" Nathan yelled

"No I mean I can't talk about this right now, I'm going to be late for my next class, how about after school?" Haley asked

"Okay, i'll see you later" Nathan said

kay, that was chapter 6! Hope you liked it!

COMING UP: Peyton and Brooke wonder how there life would be if they hadn't become friends

All the couples (Naley, Brucas and Jeyton) have a barbeque at Lucas's house 


	7. Say Yes

**CHAPTER 7: Say yes **

After school Haley found Nathan waiting by her locker

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Haley answered while struggling to carry her books

"Here, let me take those" Nathan offered grabbing the books out of her hand

"Thanks" Haley said while letting out a smile

"Okay, so where do you want to go to talk?" Haley asked

"Um, how about the rivercourt?" Nathan answered

"That sounds good" Haley returned

They arrived at the rivercourt to find nobody was there

"Haley, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I borrowed money from Daunte, I know it was selfish, and hurtful, but I didn't know what to do, my dad pushed me away and I had nowhere else to go." Nathan said as they were walking along a path

"Look, Nathan, I understand where you're coming from, I do, but I can't find it anywhere in my hea—"

"Always and forever Haley, what happened to that?" Nathan questioned

"I guess it got smacked out of me when I got hit by a car." Haley said raising her voice

Nathan stood there looking hurt

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Haley quickly said while tears were streaming down her face

"I have nothing to say to that Hales." Nathan said walking faster away from her

"Always and forever Nathan, I love you and I always will, I forgive you for everything, I was just so hurt and vulnerable that I needed you so much that I pushed you away" Haley yelled after him

Nathan walked back to her and stared at her and said

"God I love you Haley" And with that, they kissed

PEYTON'S HOUSE

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Brooke said standing in the doorway

"Ever heard of knocking?" Peyton snapped

"Still not talking to me huh?" Brooke asked

"You think?" Peyton said glaring at her

"Peyt, I'm so so sorry, but you need to hear me out when I tell you that it wasn't while you were with Nathan, I promise I wouldn't do that to you." Brooke confirmed

"Kinda like we did to you?" Peyton said while tears make tracks down her face.

"Peyton I'm over that now, sure it hurt like hell, but you're my best friend and I couldn't live without you." Brooke said sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Good, cause I'm sorry about that." Peyton said sitting next to her

"So how about it? Friends?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, I'd like that" Peyton returned giving her a hug

LUCAS'S HOUSE

Lucas sat sitting on his bed typing on his computer when he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said kissing her on the forehead

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke said cheerfully

"What brings you here?" Lucas asked motioning for her to sit on the bed

"Well, I was driving and I thought it had been a really long time since all of us got together!" Brooke answered

"All of us, meaning who?" Lucas questioned

"You know, Me, you, Peyton, Haley,Nathan, and Jake.

"Peyton, huh? I thought you two weren't speaking to each other" Lucas informed

"We worked things out" Brooke replied

"Good, I'm glad, so what did you have in mind?" Lucas asked

"Maybe like a barebeque or like a beach party, or something!" Brooke Returned

"Sounds good, need me to help with anything?" He asked

"Maybe a little later, but for now, you can stand there and look cute, which won't be so hard for you" Brooke said letting out a smirk

"Haha, you're not so bad yourself" Lucas said pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips

Okay, that was chapter 7 hope you liked it!


	8. Who knew?

CHAPTER 8: Who knew?

Later that evening, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake arrived at Lucas's house for the barebeque Brooke and Lucas had planned

"Hey everyone!" Brooke greeted

"Hey Brooke!" everyone said walking in the house

"Alright, so tutorwife, did you bring the dessert?" Brooke asked

"Ya I did…but it didn't turn out like I planned…" Haley said looking at the dessert she had made

"Yeah, Haley isn't that great at cooking" Nathan informed

"Hey!" Haley yelled while playfully hitting him on the shoulder

"Ya, I can see that!" Brooke said poking at the dessert

Everybody gathered around the tables outside and started chatting with one another

"Wow, how long do you guys think it's been since we hung out like this?" Peyton asked

"You're right, it's been like forever!" Lucas answered

"We should do this more often" Haley and Brooke said at the same time while laughing

"Everybody, I have an announcement" Jake said out of nowhere

"Okay…" Everyone said looking at each other confused

He knelt on his knees in front of Peyton and asked

"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped

" Oh, Jake I don't know, I thought you were only in town for 1 more day and if you're going to be gone then I don't know how this will work.." Peyton said looking surprised

"Peyton, I didn't take that job, I stayed for you, and I got custody of Jenny, so I figured this was a great time to start our lives together." Jake said getting up

"Jake! Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Peyton questioned

"Because, I didn't know how you would react, me being back and all, then springing on you that I want to marry you and getting cust—"

"Yes.." Peyton interrupted

"Yes?" Jake asked

"YES!" Peyton said kissing Jake

"Oh my god! Peyton this is great!!" Brooke said giving them a hug, and everyone joining them

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

Brooke walked through the hallways desperatly looking for her best friend

"Peyton! Ah there you are, okay, I was wondering if and when the time comes, if I could make you wedding dress..please please! I love weddings!" Brooke pleaded

"Of course Brooke, and when the time comes you and Haley will BOTH be my maids of honor!" Peyton said smiling

"Peyton, have I told you lately that I love you!?" Brooke asked while giving her a hug

"Haha! Well I better get to class, but I'll see you later!" Peyton said skipping off

"Hey Broody!" Brooke said walking up to Lucas

"Morning Cheery, how are you today?" Lucas asked

"Very good! And how are you?" Brooke questioned

" Pretty good, but I would be better if I got a kiss from you.." Lucas said smiling

"Oh of course, where are my manners!" Brooke teased while giving him a kiss

K, that was chapter 8 hope you liked it, and I would really like to see some suggestions on what you guys would like to see! 


	9. I will follow you into the dark

CHAPTER 9: I will follow you into the dark

Love of mine,  
Someday you will die,  
But I'll be close behind,  
I will follow you into the dark

They were all sitting together at lunch discussing the barbeque from the previous night then Rachel walked up

"Well, if it isn't the whore" Brooke teased

"You know Brooke, you're not so great yourself" Rachel shot

"Haha funny, you know, like Rachel's face?" Brooke said standing up

" OH, ok don't even get me started on your face" Rachel said laughing

"Well at least mines real." Brooke stated

"Alright jokes over" Rachel yelled

"Aw, to bad I was just getting started too." Brooke said raising an eyebrow

They both sat down

"So, what's the new drama today?" Rachel asked looking around the table

"Well, Peyton and Jake are engaged, something you will never have." Haley informed while glaring at Rachel

"So, who wants to bet on how long that will last? How about 50 bucks says it will last 2 months. Anyone else care to up that price?" Rachel joked while looking around

"Why can't you just be happy for other people?" Haley questioned

"What the hell do you have against me?" Rachel returned

"HAHA, alright lets play a little game of "I Never" shall we?" Haley asked everyone

"Right, cause that always turns out good" Peyton said laughing

"My turn, I never used a guy just for sex." Haley glared at Rachel

"Drink up Rachel" Brooke laughed

"Wait, Brooke before we get into anything, I must ask, what ever happened to Mr. Chavez?" Rachel said flashing a glare towards Brooke

"New subject" Brooke shot

"I heard he got fired." Peyton informed

"Oh really, did you hear the reason WHY?" Rachel questioned

"Uh I don't know something to do with a student." Peyton stated

"WOW, did you hear that Brooke?" Rachel said nudging Brooke on the shoulder

"You better run before I punch you in the fake nose Rachel" Brooke huffed and motioned for Rachel to leave

"With that mouth, you might just not have a place to live, seeing as you live with me, see you guys later, you're boring anyway." Rachel sighed and walked away

"Brooke, what was that?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, lets just go to class, ok?" Brooke said getting up

"O-k then" Lucas said looking puzzled AT RACHEL & BROOKE'S HOUSE

"Rachel, what the hell was that today?" Brooke yelled walking through the bedroom door

"I just thought I would spice the game up" Rachel informed

"Well think twice before you say something like that again" Brooke ordered

"Whatever Brooke, they will find out later, better now then never" Rachel said reading her Cosmo magazine

"Ya, but I would much rather prefer NEVER" Brooke yelled and ran out the door No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white Just our hands clasped so tight Waiting for the hint of a spark If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark

K, that was chapter 9 Review please! 


	10. Welcome to the black parade

CHAPTER 10: Welcome to the black parade

"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?" Because one day I leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade."

Brooke came back in the bedroom with a suitcase

"What are you doing?" Rachel mumbled

"I'm going to stay at Lucas' house, I can't stand being around you." Brooke informed while putting clothes in the bag

"Whatever, but don't come crawling back here when Lucas pushes you out the door and finds out what a skank you are." Rachel laughed

"You're lucky I don't kick your plastic ass right now." Brooke stated and walked out the door

Brooke got in her car and called Lucas

RINGING

"Hello?" Lucas asked on the other end

"Hey, is it okay if I stayed at your house for a while?" Brooke questioned

"Of course pretty girl, when are you coming?" Lucas returned

"Um, maybe in about 20 minuetes" Brooke stated

"Okay, see you then, I love you Brooke" Lucas said smiling from the other end of the line

"I love you too, bye" Brooke said and hung up

LUCAS' HOUSE

Lucas was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it

"Hey Pretty gi—Peyton?" Lucas started

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you?" Peyton asked a walked in the door

"Um sure, but Brooke is coming over any minuete now" Lucas informed

"Ok, I'll be quick, before I get married, I have to tell you something I have been holding in forever and I can't marry somone else if I don't get this out" Peyton said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Ok, what is it?" Lucas asked confused

"I love you" Peyton informed Turns out Brooke was standing at the door listening

"Peyton, I don't know what to say" Lucas said sitting down

"Look, I know this will hurt Brooke, so please don't tell her about it okay?" Peyton pleaded

Brooke pushed the door open

"Brooke, I can explain" Lucas yelled

"Don't bother" Brooke said and ran off

"Brooke! Wait" Lucas said running after her

"I can't believe this is happening ALL over again" Brooke yelled

"Brooke it's not!!" Lucas informed

"Then what the hell was that back there?" Brooke said pointing towards the door

"Brooke, I don't feel the same way about her, I love YOU, not her!" Lucas screamed

Brooke stood there staring at him

"I REALLY don't want to go through this again" Brooke said with a tear streaming down her cheek

"And I won't put you through it again." Lucas said wiping the tear off her face

"Good, cause I don't want to get hurt again" Brooke said hugging him

"I wouldn't hurt you again, I love you to much" Lucas said kissing her forehead

"I love you too Lucas Scott" Brooke said kissing him

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on, We'll Carry on Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on Carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I cant contain it The anthem wont explain it. 


	11. It's You

CHAPTER 11: It's You

"So, you still want to stay the night?" Lucas asked pulling his lips away from Brookes'

"Of course I do" Brooke said smiling and kissing him once more

NATHAN AND HALEY'S APARTMENT

"Hey Hales" Nathan said while walking in the door

"Hey!" Haley said and jumped up to greet him

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nathan asked

"Well, I don't know if you forgot, but we do have school you know" Haley stated

"Lets skip" Nathan said smiling

"Nathan, it's getting towards the end of the year and finals are coming up! We can't ditch school" Haley informed

"Hales, its only one day, plus you have good grades anyway, and since I married my tutor, you can tutor me today while we drive to my dad's beach house" Nathan said while pulling on her jacket

"Nathan, do you remember the last time we ditched school and went to your dads beach house?" Haley asked

"Haha yes I do, but it's different this time, Dan went to Florida for some odd reason, so that would mean, me and you alone on the beach for a whole day" Nathan said pulling her forward to kiss her

"Alright, BUT we are of course going to study for finals, right?" Haley asked

"Of course" Nathan sarcasticly stated

AT PEYTONS' HOUSE

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jake, get the alarm" Peyton mumbled with her dead in the pillow

"Jake, wake up" She said feeling the empty pillow beside her

"Jake?" She questioned looking around the room

"Did anyone order…room service?" Jake asked walking in the room with breakfast on a tray

"Did you do all this?" Peyton gasped

"Yes, thanks to eggo waffles and captian crunch!" Jake proudly stated

"Haha, wow you are quite the chef!" Peyton laughed

"Anything for you Peyton" Jake said kissing her forehead

"So, what did you do last night?" Jake asked

"Not much, just sat around the house" Peyton said remembering what she had told Lucas the night before

"Oh, sounds fun!" Jake said sarcasticly

"Jake, theres something I need to confess." Peyton muttered

"Tell me on the way to school, we are going to be late!" Jake stated while walking to the bathroom

AT SCHOOL

On the way to school, Peyton hadn't confessed to Jake what she told Lucas, and walked into school to find Brooke standing at her locker

"Hey Brooke" Peyton mumbled while walking up to Brooke

"Don't act like everything is fine" Brooke glared

"But I thought you talked to Lucas" Peyton said

"That doesn't change what you said" Brooke informed

"Brooke—

"NO Peyton, I'm SO tired of yelling at you, okay, you're getting married to JAKE! And you have feelings for Lucas AGAIN! That is NOT okay, and I don't think I can make that any more clear, i'm tired of having to repair this friendship all the time, alright? I wish it wasn't this way Peyton, but it is, and I wish we were back to being best friends, but I can't find it in my heart to forgive you for the millionth time, it hurts to much" Brooke stated

"I know this is hard for you Brooke, but I'll bury it and forget about it"

"Right, cause that worked out SO well the last time you told him you loved him, huh?" Brooke shook her head and walked away

"Hey, what was that?" Lucas said walking up to Peyton

"About last night Luke…" Peyton started

"Right, awkward huh?" Lucas said

"A little, I'm sorry I sprung that on you for like the tenth time" Peyton informed

"I won't hurt Brooke again, I can't, so I think it's better if we don't talk for a while" Lucas said and went to find Brooke

"Hey there you are!" Lucas said running up to Brooke

"Hey" Brooke said giving Lucas a hug

"Whats wrong?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, walk me to class?" Brooke asked

"Of course" Lucas said and they walked hand in hand to class 


	12. Dark Blue

CHAPTER 12: Dark Blue

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck) I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come) Pick us up off the floor What did you possibly expect under this condition so

Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you I said the world could be burning down Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue.. Just dark blue

"Nathan!" Haley gasped walking up to the picnic on the beach Nathan had arranged

"do you like it?" Nathan asked

"Of course!" Haley screamed and ran up to kiss him

Nathan pulled out a wine bottle and popped it open

"Nathan…I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm pregnant, so I cant drink" Haley informed

"I know, the wine is for me…and this is for you" Nathan said reaching for sparkling cider

"Aw, Nathan, this is perfect" Haley stated

"Anything for you Haley" Nathan smiled

BACK AT SCHOOL

BELL SOUND

Brooke waltzed out of class carrying her books and headed towards her locker

"Hey whore" Rachel greeted

"Wait, don't witches only come out at night?" Brooke returned

"Uh, sure…" Rachel said looking confused

"Then why are you here?" Brooke snapped

"Funny" Rachel glared

"What do you want?" Brooke questioned

"Well—

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said interrupting and giving Brooke a kiss

"Hey Boyfriend" Brooke returned

"Lucas, right?" Rachel asked

"Uh, Rachel we know each other" Lucas said looking confused

"Score" Rachel shouted and kissed Lucas' cheek

"Ugh! I hate her" Brooke yelled

"Me too" Lucas said watching Rachel walk away

"Need a ride home" Lucas asked now looking at Brooke

"Sure! Lets go" Brooke said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside

PEYTON'S HOUSE

Peyton arrived home expecting to see Jake, but instead found a note from him on the front door

It read:

Hey Peyt, sorry I know we had plans tonight but something came up I love you, see you soon -Jake

"hmm" Peyton sighed

Then the phone rang

RINGING SOUND

"Hello?" Peyton answered

"I'm coming" The unidentified voice said

"Who is this?" Peyton asked nervously

"Jake? Is that you?" Peyton wondered

"I'm coming" The voice said and hung up

"What the hell?" Peyton whispered to herself

Just as she put the phone on the hook, the doorbell rang

Peyton sat there for a second breathing very heavily She went around the back door to try and escape, but when she opened the door…

"Good to see you again Peyton" Pshyco Derek said pushing her aside to come in the house

Peyton tried exiting the house but Derek grabbed her hand

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked licking her neck

"Hey Derek..um I have to go do something really fast" Peyton said as her voice cracked and trying to cover up her fear

"Come on Peyton, we were meant to be together" Derek said ripping her shirt off

"Oh my god" Peyton screamed

"HELP! Somebody, oh god somebody help me!!" Peyton yelled out the open door while trying to reach for the phone

"Don't worry Peyton, your safe with me" Derek lied while ripping her clothes off

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down And now all I can see are the planets in a row Suggesting it's best that I slow down

Hey, sorry it was such a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything to add, any suggestions? And I LOVE reveiws:) 


	13. More than I can take

CHAPTER 13: More than I can take

Meanwhile at Lucas' house

Brooke and Lucas walked through the door to the house, and suddenly the phone rang

"Hello" Lucas answered while smiling at Brooke in the other room

"Hey Luke!" Haley greeted "Do you want to come hang out with me and Nathan?" Haley asked

"Sure, but Brooke is over here, can she come?" Lucas asked staring at Brooke

"Of course! So we will meet you at the café, say 2:00?" Haley returned

"Ok, see you then" Lucas said hanging the phone up

"Who was that?" Brooke asked walking towards Lucas

"It was Haley, she wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with her and Nathan" Lucas said pulling her closer

"Well…you said yes right?" Brooke assured

"Of course" Lucas said kissing her gently

Brooke pulled away

"I trained you well" Brooke smirked kissing him on the cheek

Later on at Karen's Café

"Hey guys!" Brooke cheered while walking in the café

"Hey!" Haley returned motioning for them to sit next to her and Nathan

"So what's up?" Lucas asked

"Well, Nathan and I have something to tell you guys" Haley said smiling at Nathan

"Okay..What is it?" Brooke said looking concerned

"We are having twins!" Haley announced

"Oh, my, god!" Brooke yelled and ran over to hug them

"Wow Hales, that's great!!" Lucas smiled Brooke's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Brooke answered

"Brooke, I know you were mad at me, but I really need you right now" Peyton said

Brooke could tell from her shaking voice that something was wrong

"I'll be right there" Brooke said hanging up

"Hey guys I have to go" Brooke said walking out the door

"Brooke?" Lucas said after her

PEYTON'S HOUSE

Brooke walked into a trashed up house

"Peyton?" Brooke whispered

"Brooke, over here" Peyton whispered motioning for Brooke to come over to the corner she was hiding in

"Peyton what happened?" Brooke said looking at the cuts and black eye on her face

"It's Derek...h….hh…he's….bb….aack" Peyton said crying

"Where is he Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I tazored him and he is on my bed upstairs" Peyton cried

"Well why didn't you leave?" questioned Brooke

"He cut my…leg" Peyton whispered

"Oh my god, Peyton we have to get you out of here" Brooke said picking up her arm

"No, I can't walk" Cried Peyton

"I'm calling 911" Brooke said getting her cell phone out of her purse

"No, he told me if the cops came, he would find me and kill me" Peyton gasped

"I can't leave you here like this, I'm calling the cops" Brooke whispered

Peyton sat there crying while Brooke called 911

They both sat there waiting

"Good morning Peyton" Said a voice coming from the stairs

"Oh god" Peyton cried

"HEY" Brooke yelled

"Who are you" Derek asked

"I'm Brooke, and it seems your screwing with MY best friend" Brooke yelled getting up and walking towards him

"Oh, do you want some action too?" Derek asked

"Brooke, don't go near him" Peyton warned

"BACK OFF" Brooke screamed

Derek pushed Brooke to the floor and proceeded to walk towards Peyton. Brooke grabbed Derek's leg forcing him to fall face first. Brooke got up and kicked him in the nuts, she then ran over to her purse and grabbed her pepper spray and went back over to him and sprayed him directly into the eye

"Peyton come on!" Brooke ordered

"Help me up!" Peyton yelled

Sorry it's another cliffhanger!! 


	14. Rescued

CHAPTER 14: Rescued

Brooke arrived at the hospital with Peyton

"Can somebody get me a doctor?" Brooke yelled anxiously

"Mam, you're gonna have to wait over there" The lady behind the counter informed pointing her finger towards the waiting room

"No, you don't understand, my friend has been cut really bad and she needs to see a doctor fast" Brooke yelled

"Mam, please just wait over there, I'll have a doctor with you in a few" the lady said

"What the hell kind of hospital is this?" Brooke yelled and headed towards Peyton

"Come on Peyton, we have to get you to see a doctor" Brooke said wheeling Peyton's wheelchair through the doors

"Hey! You can't go back there" the nurse yelled after them

Brooke was waiting in the waiting room for Peyton to get out of the X-ray room. In the meantime, she decided to confront Lucas on the situation

RINGING

"Hey Pretty Girl, where did you run off to?" Lucas asked already knowing who it was from the caller ID

"Hey, I'm at the hospital with Peyton, something happened, do you think you could come?" Brooke questioned

"Oh my god what happened?" Lucas asked

"I'll tell you everything when you get here" Brooke informed

"Ok, love you see you in a bit" Lucas confessed

"Love you too bye" Brooke said with a tear running down her face

"Brooke!" Lucas called coming out of the elevator

"Hey" Brooke said getting up to hug him

"What's going on?" Lucas asked hugging her back

Brooke broke down into tears

"She was cut really really bad, Lucas. And the doctors said she may not survive" Brooke cried

"Oh god, how the hell did she get cut so bad?" Lucas asked wiping the tear off Brooke's cheek

"Her psycho brother Derek came back" Brooke informed

"Where is he now Brooke?" Lucas said concerned

"I have no idea" Brooke stated

"We need to call the cops" Lucas said pulling his cell phone out

"Ok" Brooke mumbled

"Are you the family of Peyton Sawyer?" The nurse asked

"No, but we are here with her" Brooke informed

"Ok, I can't tell you too much information, but her leg is pretty badly cut, and they may need to amputate it" The nurse informed

"Oh my god" Brooke said crying harder

"Brooke, atleast she is ok" Lucas stated

" I know, but what if she does die? I was mad at her when I went over there, and didn't defend her like I should have" Brooke said

"Oh Brooke, you're the best friend anyone could have, don't believe for a second that you're a bad friend" Lucas interjected

"Thanks boyfriend, you always know the right thing to say" Brooke said kissing him gently

"Brooke, Lucas!" Jake said running in the hospital

"Jake!" Brooke yelled

"What happened with Peyton, I got a call from the doctor to come over here quick" Jake said running out of breath

"She got cut pretty badly" Lucas informed

"How did that happen?" Jake asked

"You know about that who crazy Derek thing right?" Brooke asked

"No… who's Derek?" Jake questioned

"Ok, so a few months ago, Peyton discovered she had a brother, he came to visit her, and to make the story short, he ended up being a crazy stalker." Lucas started

"And now he's back and I guess he cut her in the leg" Brooke added

"Oh my god, why wouldn't she tell me?" Jake wondered

"Well, if that happened to me, I wouldn't want to talk about it" Brooke suggested

"Good point" Jake said

Just then Nathan and Haley can rushing through the elevators

"Hey guys, we came as soon as we heard" Haley said running out of breath

"How is she?" Nathan asked

"I don't know, these so called doctors won't tell us anything" Brooke yelled just enough for the doctors to hear, then glared at them

"Uh oh" Haley said shocked

"What do you mean..uh oh?" Lucas asked

"My water broke!" She screamed

"Hey can we get a doctor!?" Nathan yelled walking up to the nurse

A nurse arrived shortly with a wheelchair, and wheeled Haley off to a room and Nathan chased after

"Well, it was a good thing there in a hospital" Brooke joked

"You guys are the family of Peyton Sawyer, right?" A nurse asked walking up to Lucas Brooke and Jake, who was pacing in the waiting room

"Yes" They all lied

"Alright, right this way" The nurse said motioning for them to follow her

She pointed them to the direction of the room Peyton was in

"Hey baby" Jake said walking up to her

"Hey" Peyton's voice cracked

"How's the leg?" Brooke asked

"Hurts like hell" Peyton moaned

"Sorry" Brooke stated

"For what?" Peyton asked

"Everything, not helping you, or defending you and being a terrible friend" Brooke cried

"You couldn't be more wrong Brooke, first of all, you practically saved my life by bringing me to the hospital, and second you defended me, and you called me your best friend. That to me is NOT a terrible friend Brooke Penelope. You're the best friend, and the best company, believe it" Peyton said in between breaths

Brooke broke into tears and gave Peyton a hug

"No, you're the best friend ever P. Sawyer" Brooke smiled

"Alright everyone, visiting time is over" The nurse called in from the doorway

"See ya later buddy" Brooke said walking out

"Feel better Peyt" Lucas waved

"Sorry for not being there, I had something I needed to do" Jake said kissing her forehead

"It's ok, what did you need to do anyway?" Peyton wondered

"It's a surprise" Jake announced

"Love you" Peyton called after him

"I love you too, Peyton" He called back

So that was chapter 14, I hope you liked it

NEXT UP:

The birth of Nathan and Haley's twins And another shocking announcement from Jake, and possibly….Lucas…or maybe Brooke

Who knows:) Review and give me some suggestions!! 


	15. Lie in the Sound

CHAPTER 15: Lie in the sound "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."

They all stood wishing, waiting in the room often called, the "waiting room" People often thought of it as a place to wait and hear news about a loved one, good, or bad. In the mind of Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, and Jake Jagelski, that's exactly what it was. They were practically wearing down the tile that lay in the "waiting room" floor from pacing a little to much.

"God, it's been how long without a word on either of them?" Brooke asked impatiently

"It's going to be okay" Lucas reasurred, but not truly knowing

"Hey!" Nathan came running in

"Oh thank god!" Brooke said eagerly rushing towards him

"How is she?" Lucas wondered

"She's in labor as we speak" Nathan informed

"Well, what are you doing out here man? Go be with your wife!" Jake said

"I know, but I couldn't without informing you guys first" Nathan said

"How's Peyton doing?" He asked

" We don't know, the DOCTORS won't tell us" Brooke yelled glaring at the doctors once more

"OK, well, I'm gonna go see how Haley's doing!" Nathan said running off

A few minuets later, a doctor came out of the doors

"Family of Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor asked

"FINALLY!" Brooke said relieved

"How is she doc?" Jake asked

"She is doing…better…although we found that the cut on Peyton's leg…well..um it turns out she had been shot pretty bad, however the cut you were reffering to on her leg, ended up being a cut open scar from a previous injery, and she was shot near the area of her heart, but we still need to take a few tests, and X-rays, and we will see what we can do from there, but for now all we can do is wait." The doctor informed

"What?" They all asked at once, Brooke broke down and curled up in Lucas' arms

"Is there any chance of her surviving?" Jake questioned

"At this point, there is a slight chance of living, and a greater chance, of well..passing on" The doctor said trying to make it sound better than it really was

Jake stood there in shock, trying to take it all in, that Peyton could…die.  
There was a silence in the empty room, often reffered to as the "waiting room" Until….the faint beeping sound, quickly changed to…nothing…all they could hear was "beeeeeeepppp"

Brooke, Lucas and Jake, every single one of them, broke down into tears, at the sound they knew was someone they adored, laying there helplessly on a worn down hospital bed.

Nobody said a word for 5 minuets 32 seconds. Jake counted

It was completely silent, in their minds seemed like hours of silence

The only noise in the air, was the faint beep they all heard coming from the empty hallway, which seemed like miles long Until finally, the doctor, who had been there previously informing them of the dreadful news walked through the large, white double doors, who could practically tell their future, with a simple sentence that would haunt their lives forever, because without Haley, and Peyton in their lives, there was no future. And they all knew that.

"Hello again" The doctor started

At that point, the beeping sound became louder than ever

"I'm sorry to say, that Peyton may not make it" The doctor informed sadly

"Wait, so that wasn't her?" Jake asked

"What?" the doctor asked

"The beeping sound, you know, that wasn't her?" Jake asked franticly

"No, not to my knowledge" The doc informed

"Oh, you mean that beeping sound, that was coming from room 213, not Peyton's room" He added

"Oh, god" Brooke cried

"That's Haley's room" She muttered

"Yes---" The Doctor started, but quickly got cut off from the Nurse

"Dr. Martin, we need you in 213, baby complications, get in here fast" She shouted

The same silence came back when the doctor exited through the white, double doors once again

Silence

That was chapter 15! Pretty short I know! But it was intense huh?  
PLEEEASSEE review!! I would LOVE it more than anything :)

UP NEXT: Find out what's going to happen with Peyton And with baby complications, could Haley die? And leave her newborn twins motherless?  
What lies ahead for the 6 best friends?  
FIND OUT NEXT!! 


	16. We all lose one another

CHAPTER 16: We all lose one another

So this is the day of the dead Of St. Jude and the lady of Guadeloupe Apples and oranges And silver coins for ghosts to gamble with Marigolds and candles This is birth and this is death All in the same breath

We all lose one another along the way

They stood there motionless in the silence taking it all in

"This can't be happening" Lucas mumbled under his breath

"It is…."Brooke muttered At that point the beeping became louder, and louder.

The doctor arrived through the doors shortly, only to pass them and head for the nurse standing behing the counter

"We are going to need some help with a Peyton Sawyer in room 214, she's getting worse, and we are losing her" He whispered softly to the nurse urgently, trying hard so that Brooke, Lucas and Jake don't hear..but they did

And with that, the doctor headed back for the doors only to find Lucas stepping in front of his path

"Hey, tell us what's going on" He ordered sternly

"Well..we can't let out to much information right now, but we doing the best we can" The Dr. assured

"Well, apparently not enough" Brooke said stepping in

"This is a hospital for god's sake, you people are professionals, we did NOT come here to make sure your doing everything you can, we came here to make sure you're doing everything and anything to save her, and you're NOT doing a very good job" Brooke yelled sternly while tears rushed down her cheeks

The doctor left without saying a word

At that point the beeping came to a sudden hault.

"what does that mean?" Jake asked

"I have no idea." Lucas and Brooke said confused

"We have a severe emergency, requesting backup!" They could hear the doctors yelling behind the doors

"I can't wait here anymore" Jake said taking off through the white double doors

"Sir, you can't go back there!" A nurse yelled after him

"Look lady, this is bullshit, we have the right to see her!" Brooke said screaming at the nurse "Not according to our watch, you sit your ass down on a chair, and take a chill pill, we are doing everything we can!" The nurse shouted pointing at the nearest chair that lay in the waiting room

"Well, they don't pay nurses to sit around, and order people who are waiting in this place you call a hospital around, do they?" Brooke asked "I didn't think so" She added

"So, go back to sitting on your ass all day telling people everything is going to be okay, when you could care less, or when you don't know anything at all." Brooke screamed

"I can recommend a great counselor we offer at the hospital for greiving pshycopaths like you if you would like" The nurse snooted

"No counselor can solve somebody's problems, or make sense of something that doesn't." Brooke returned walking away

Brooke walked up to Lucas who was sitting in a waiting room chair, with his head buried in his hands

"I'm scared, Luke, I'm really scared" Brooke confessed sitting in the empty chair beside him

"Me too, Brooke, me too" He said rubbing her back gently

"We have received word, that at approximatly 2:15PM, Peyton Sawyer has passed on" The doctor informed sadly walking up to Brooke and Lucas

Brooke began to cry so hard it was like a fountain rushing down her face, Lucas started to cry softly as well

Then suddenly, the faint, reasurring beeping came back Which was like music to their ears, they both let out a sigh of releif as the doctor rushed back through the doors

"Ma'am, can I get you anything?" The same nurse whom Brooke had yelled at just minuets before asked standing in front of her

"I just lost my best friend, what the hell do you think?" Brooke glared

"I heard…and I'm sorry, but—if it makes you feel better, her heart started beating again, and they are almost positive, she could live." The nurse informed

"Thanks" Lucas said softly

"Sure" The nurse said walking away

A few minuets later Nathan came running in

"Brooke, Luke!" He said running out of breath

"It's Haley, I'm sure you heard she had some severe complications" Nathan started trying to catch his breath

With Brooke and Lucas practically on the edge of their seats

"And…….."They both asked impatiently and nervously

"She's okay, so are the twins, everything is okay" Nathan said relieved

"Oh my god!" Brooke and Lucas sighed getting up to give him a hug

"well, I better get back! I had to share that with you" Nathan implied and started to walk away

"Oh ya, Keith Lucas, and James Daniel" He added turning around with a huge smile on his face

"What?" Brooke and Lucas both asked

"Their names" Nathan said walking away

"Wow" Brooke stated

"Wow" Lucas repeated with a famous Lucas Scott smile on his face

"Everything's gonna be okay though, right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, I think it is" He said turning to give her a hug

"Lucas! Brooke!" Jake said rushing out of the doors

"She's okay!" He informed

Brooke began to cry as her and Lucas gave him a huge hug The silence..was gone. 


	17. How to Save a life

CHAPER 17: Seasons Change Previously:  
Then suddenly, the faint, reasurring beeping came back Which was like music to their ears, they both let out a sigh of releif as the doctor rushed back through the doors

"Ma'am, can I get you anything?" The same nurse whom Brooke had yelled at just minuets before asked standing in front of her

"I just lost my best friend, what the hell do you think?" Brooke glared

"I heard…and I'm sorry, but—if it makes you feel better, her heart started beating again, and they are almost positive, she could live." The nurse informed

"Thanks" Lucas said softly

"Sure" The nurse said walking away

A few minuets later Nathan came running in

"Brooke, Luke!" He said running out of breath

"It's Haley, I'm sure you heard she had some severe complications" Nathan started trying to catch his breath

With Brooke and Lucas practically on the edge of their seats

"And…….."They both asked impatiently and nervously

"She's okay, so are the twins, everything is okay" Nathan said relieved

"Oh my god!" Brooke and Lucas sighed getting up to give him a hug

"well, I better get back! I had to share that with you" Nathan implied and started to walk away

"Oh ya, Keith Lucas, and James Daniel" He added turning around with a huge smile on his face

"What?" Brooke and Lucas both asked

"Their names" Nathan said walking away

"Wow" Brooke stated

"Wow" Lucas repeated with a famous Lucas Scott smile on his face

"Everything's gonna be okay though, right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, I think it is" He said turning to give her a hug

"Lucas! Brooke!" Jake said rushing out of the doors

"She's okay!" He informed

Brooke began to cry as her and Lucas gave him a huge hug The silence..was gone.

Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

Once again, it was Brooke and Lucas sitting alone in the hospital waiting room

Waiting for reassurment

Waiting for hope

Waiting for everything to be ok…  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life And mostly, waiting for Peyton and Haley

Brooke let out a sigh and continued waiting for somebody to pop out those white, double doors and tell her the news she had been waiting and wishing for all day…

But, there continued to be nothing…  
They sat there for hours and hours, till it seemed as if they couldn't wait anymore

It was an hour ago when Nathan and Jake came running out of intensive care, informing them of the news that Peyton and Haley would be okay…

But since then…Nothing

"I can't wait any longer Luke" Brooke said breaking the silence

It was a dark, cold night

"It's 2 in the morning, why don't we go over to the couch over there and rest" Lucas suggested

"Okay" Brooke said sniffing and wiping away her tears Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said walking over to Brooke

"Peyton, how did you get out?" Brooke asked

"I just…walked out" Peyton answered

"You should get back to bed, the doctors are probably wondering where you are" Brooke suggested

"Nah, I don't really feel like it" Peyton informed pulling out a magazine and sitting down to read it

Suddenly, blood came rushing out of Peyton's head

"PEYTON!" Brooke said looking at her and she could tell, she was gone

"Peyton, no! Peyton no!" She pleaded ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, Brooke" Lucas said shaking her to make her wake up

"What….where's Peyton?!" She said shooting up from her sleeping position

"Brooke, it was just a dream, it's okay" He assured her

"NO! It's NOT okay! Where the hell is she?" Brooke shouted, forcing the nurses around her to stare at her blankly

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"Brooke…" Lucas said trailing off

"Lucas, it's not okay, it's not going to be okay, nothing will EVER be okay" She shouted with tears rolling down her face

"Come here…" Lucas said pulling her into a hug

"Ma'am, can I help you with something" Said a nurse walking up to them

"Tell me what room Peyton Sawyer is in" Brooke ordered, tear stained cheeks and messy hair, but she didn't care, she needed to be with her best friend

"I can't release that information, I'm sorry" The nurse informed

"You listen, and you listen good" Brooke ordered standing up with her index finger pointed directly at the nurses face, forcing her to back up

"I have been here for 12 hours, no sleep, and no food, just waiting here for my best friend, who has been severely shot, and I'm not going to deal with yet another snooty careless nurse, assuring me everything is going to be alright, that is NOT your job. I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen. So here's the deal, I am going to march back behind those doors and see for ourselves if everything is going to be OK! DEAL?" Brooke asked

"Loo—" The nurse started

"Come on Lucas, this nurse clearly doesn't know anything" Brooke ordered and walking towards the doors with confidence and Lucas trailing behind her

They went behind the doors, and it seemed like it was a totally different world, full of injured patients, just waiting…

"Um, excuse me, ma'am" A doctor started

Brooke and Lucas just passed him by and went to search for Peyton.

On the way there, they walked past Haley's room

"NATHANNN!!!!!!" A sweaty Haley screamed

"Hales?" Lucas asked

"Get me Nathan right now!" Haley ordered with sweat running down her face and laying exaughstedly on a bed

"I…I don't know where he is" Lucas stuttered

"WELL FIND HIM!" Haley ordered

"Okay…okay" Lucas said, clearly not liking Haley's behavior

Lucas and Brooke finally spotted Nathan sitting on the floor in a hall

"Nate!" Lucas called

"Hey!" Nathan returned

"Um, Haley was calling for you" Brooke informed

"I know…" Nathan said trailing off

"Ok…what's going on Nate?" Lucas asked

"She's changed, I mean the doctors say its normal to have mood swings after birth, but boy are hers bad!" Nathan admitted

"I know, we saw" Brooke said looking over to Lucas

"So, have you guys heard anything about Peyton yet?" Nathan asked

"No, we were just going to find her" They answered

"Alright, well if it helps, I think she's in 214, or 213, one of those" Nathan said

"Thanks man" Lucas returned and started to walk away

"Oh, Nate" Lucas started

"Go be with Haley, she needs you" Lucas said walking away

"K, see ya bro" Nathan said getting up to go see Haley

Brooke finally spotted Peyton's room

"Luke, over here" Brooke called

"So…this is it Brooke." Lucas said putting his arm around her

"Yeah, I'm scared to see her, you know?" Brooke admitted

"I know, Brooke, go be with her, she needs you" Lucas informed

"Will you come with me?" She questioned

"Of course Pretty Girl" Lucas said kissing her forehead

"Here we go" Brooke said putting her hand on the handle

They walked into a room full of doctors and nurses, and Peyton was in the middle of it

"Hey, you can't be in here" A doctor said rushing up to them

"Is she going to be okay?" Brooke asked

"You need to leave" The doctor said, completely avoiding her question

"Hey man, she asked if she is going to be okay" Lucas cut in

"We don't know" The doctor replied sadly

"Please, just leave, I promise we will inform you on her condition after surgery" the doctor said pushing them out the door

The door slammed behind them

Brooke turned to Lucas and started to cry in his chest

They walked back through the doors to find Jake buried in his hands in the waiting room

"Jake…" Lucas started

"I thought she was going to be okay…in fact, I was sure of it, now, I don't know anything" Jake said crying

"I'm scared too, Jake, I'm really scared" Brooke admitted and sat down next to him

It came to an hour later, and Brooke was fast asleep in Lucas's lap, with Lucas staring into space, and Jake pacing on the floor

Then the doctor came walking out

"you guys are here with Peyton Sawyer, right?" The doctor asked

"Brooke, the doctor is here" Lucas said waking Brooke up

"Oh…" She said groggily

"Well, the surgery went fantastic, and we are almost positive she can leave here tomorrow" The doctor informed

"Oh thank god" Jake said relieved

"Thank you" Brooke mumbled

"Sure" The doctor smiled and walked off

SOOO….that was chapter 17! The next chapter MIGHT be the last one, but I'll start to write a sequel, that takes place 5 years later….

Tell me what you think

Oh ya…I love getting reviews!!! 


	18. Non Believer

CHAPTER 18: Non Believer

Previously:  
"I thought she was going to be okay…in fact, I was sure of it, now, I don't know anything" Jake said crying

"I'm scared too, Jake, I'm really scared" Brooke admitted and sat down next to him

It came to an hour later, and Brooke was fast asleep in Lucas's lap, with Lucas staring into space, and Jake pacing on the floor

Then the doctor came walking out

"you guys are here with Peyton Sawyer, right?" The doctor asked

"Brooke, the doctor is here" Lucas said waking Brooke up

"Oh…" She said groggily

"Well, the surgery went fantastic, and we are almost positive she can leave here tomorrow" The doctor informed

"Oh thank god" Jake said relieved

"Thank you" Brooke mumbled

"Sure" The doctor smiled and walked off

CHAPTER 18: Non Believer She belongs somewhere else, away from my side so run with what you got, and chase with what you need i believe the faithful fell, didn't know their way back so far away from home, but brother we're not alone and i promise to climb back up here to you waiting for this message coming through The next day was the day that the doctors assured Peyton could leave.  
Brooke, Lucas and Jake, sat there waiting, for 2 days.  
But for them, It seemed like an entire lifetime

"Good morning" The doctor greeted coming out of the doors

"Hey, can we visit her?" Jake asked

"Yes, we moved her down the hall to 219" The doctor smiled

They all smiled back, and headed towards 219

Jake pushed open the door, to a helpless Peyton laying on the bed

Brooke burst into tears once seeing that her best friend was going through this.

"Hey Peyt" Jake said walking slowly towards her

"Jake?" Peyton returned groggily from the medicince they gave her

"How are you feeling" He asked

"I've been better" Peyton replied letting out a laugh

"Wait? Is that Brooke Davis I see?" Peyton sarcastically asked

"Hey P. Sawyer.." Brooke laughed

"Brooke, I'm not dead, you can come closer!" Peyton suggested

"Right, sorry!" Brooke said

Peyton let out her arms for Brooke to give her a hug

"And Peyton, I'm glad your not dead" Brooke said smiling

"Me too, Brooke, Me too" Peyton confessed

"Alright, visiting time is over, but come back in about an hour, and she will be ready to go home" The nurse assured

"Ok" They all agreed

"Bye babe" Jake said kissing her forehead gently

"Cya Peyt" Lucas implied

"Hey P. Sawyer, when you get your ass out of that bed, we are going shopping! Cause I've missed my old shopping buddy." Brooke insisted

"Whatever you say Brooke Penelope" Peyton returned

"Oh ya Peyton, I'm really, really glad your alright" Brooke said smiling and left

On their way back to the dreadful waiting room, they spotted Nathan standing outside the door to Haley's room

"Hey, Nate" Lucas greeted

"Hey guys" Nathan returned

"What are you doing man?" Jake asked

"Waiting" Nathan replied

"For…." Brooke started

"Haley, she is getting her things and we get to leave" Nathan informed

"Hey that's great man!" Lucas said patting his back

"Yeah, I guess" Nathan said softly

"Nathan, don't tell me you aren't ready to leave this hell hole" Brooke said scruntching her forehead

"Well, I'm ready, but this place has been like my home for the past 2 days, don't get me wrong, I want to go home and start raising my children, but ah I don't know" Nathan returned

"Alright, whatever you say" Jake said and they started to walk off

"Nate, come stop by the waiting room, and show off those kids of yours" Lucas insisted

"Alright" Nathan laughed

A few minuets passed…

"Hey!" Haley said as Nathan wheeled her in a wheelchair holding one baby, and Haley holding the other

"Oh my god!!!!" Brooke shouted

"They are so adorable!!" She added

"Yeah, they are" Lucas said smiling at the two babies

"Aww Luke! I want one!" Brooke said looking up at him with her famous puppy dog eyes

"Pleeeeaase!" She pleaded, but clearly joking

"Yeah, ok, lets get working on that" Lucas said grabbing her by surprise and starting to make out with her

"Ew gross!" Haley yelled

"Come on guys, there are children here" Jake added

They broke the kiss and started laughing

"Right, sorry, I got caught in the moment" Lucas said winking at Brooke

"And we will deffinetly continue that when we get home!" Brooke yelled

They all started laughing, when Peyton came wheeling out in a wheelchair

"Peyton!" Jake shouted

"hey!!" She returned

"Haley! What…what are you doing here, and with babies?" Peyton asked clearly not knowing the situation

"Shortly after we came here, hearing about your injury, Haley went into labor, and had 2 beautiful children" Nathan said admiring the child that lay in his arms

"Aww, how cute!" Peyton smiled

"Alright, enough ooing and awing, lets just get the hell out of here" Brooke huffed

"I'm all for that!" Lucas and Jake agreed

A couple days later…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Karen's Café

"Hey ma" Lucas said walking into the café with Brooke trailing behind him

"Hey guys, how's Peyton and Haley?" Karen asked concerned

"They are doing pretty well" Brooke informed

"Good, I'm glad to hear it!" Karen implied

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna go visit Peyton, I'll call you later" said Brooke

"Alright Pretty Girl" Lucas said giving her a small, but passionate kiss before she left

"Bye Karen!" Brooke said opening the door

"Cya later Brooke" Karen returned

"Soo….you and Brooke are getting pretty close" Karen said pouring a cup of coffee

"Yeah, I'm not going to ruin it this time mom" Lucas added

"I know, you guys are good together, and I'm happy to see you happy again" Karen smiled

"I'm happier than you think" Lucas said with his hand in his pocket feeling the velvet case, where a ring lay -  
AT PEYTON's HOUSE

"Hey buddy" Brooke said knocking on Peyton's bedroom door

"Hello B. Davis, how are you this morning" Peyton cheerfully greeted

"Pretty good, how about yourself?" She asked

"I've been better" Peyton joked

Suddenly Brooke let out a tear

"Brooke…what's up?" Peyton asked

"Peyton, we almost lost you" Brooke started

"Broo—"

"They told us you wouldn't survive, and that the shot wound was to severe, and that moment the doctor told me that, every memory of us flashed through my head, and I could bear the thought of losing you Peyton" Brooke cried

"Hey hey it's ok" Peyton said motioning for her to sit on the bed next to her

"Cause if I lost you, I would lose myself and I would have nobody" She cried again

"You would have Lucas" Peyton assured

"It's not the same, he wasn't the one who stole clothing designs and landed in jail with me, or everything stupid we have been through together" Brooke said crying even more

"Well I'm here now Brooke, and I'm not going to scare you like that again" Peyton assured

"Good" Brooke smiled

The two best friends sat there hugging eachother for a while, their friendship was stronger than ever

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Karen's

Lucas,Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Haley and their twins arrived for the dinner Karen and Dan had planned for that night

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted

Dinner was started, and the old friends shared old memories from the past, and laughed the whole time Until finally

"Brooke" Lucas said standing up and kneeling down in front of her

"Lucas…" She started

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I have loved you since the day you showed up in the backseat of my car naked" He laughed

"You have always been there when I needed a laugh, or just somebody to talk to, you have changed me from boring Lucas, to who I am today" He started

"Luke…" Brooke added

"You are the one I want to share that with for the rest of my life" Lucas said smiling up at her

"Brooke, will you marry me?" He asked

Brooke stared at him for a minuete with everyone's jaw practically dropped to the floor

"Of course I will marry you Lucas Scott" Brooke blurted out

"I love you" She added

"I love you too..Pretty Girl" He smiled

The two fell into a passionate kiss as everyone cheered around them.

Well that was chapter 18! I hope you liked it!  
Please review! 


	19. Close Your Eyes

CHAPTER 19: Close Your Eyes

PREVIOUSLY:

BACK AT KAREN'S

Lucas,Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Haley and their twins arrived for the dinner Karen and Dan had planned for that night

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted

Dinner was started, and the old friends shared old memories from the past, and laughed the whole time Until finally

"Brooke" Lucas said standing up and kneeling down in front of her

"Lucas…" She started

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I have loved you since the day you showed up in the backseat of my car naked" He laughed

"You have always been there when I needed a laugh, or just somebody to talk to, you have changed me from boring Lucas, to who I am today" He started

"Luke…" Brooke added

"You are the one I want to share that with for the rest of my life" Lucas said smiling up at her

"Brooke, will you marry me?" He asked

Brooke stared at him for a minuete with everyone's jaw practically dropped to the floor

"Of course I will marry you Lucas Scott" Brooke blurted out

"I love you" She added

"I love you too..Pretty Girl" He smiled

The two fell into a passionate kiss as everyone cheered around them.

Close your eyes

don't want you to see where i'm taking you tonight

let's just say it's a surprise (a surprise)

seeing you again

what a surprise (what a surprise)

to be with you again

i'm a man

on the scene

see you around

the same way i always do

see you around (see you around)

the same way i always do

see you around (see you around)

you know i'm hoping to

They broke the kiss, while everyone gathered around for a hug

Even Peyton, although deep down, she secretly still had strong feelings for Lucas.

"Congratulations!!" Everyone cheered

Brooke noticed Peyton sitting alone in the corner staring out the window

"P. Sawyer….?" Brooke asked confused while walking over to her

"Yeah?" Peyton said not directly looking at Brooke

"You're okay with this…right?" She asked

"Of course Brooke! I couldn't be happier for you!" Peyton lied, and hugged Brooke

"Ok…well, I'm gonna..." Brooke said pointing in the direction of the cheering crowd

"Ok I'll be there in a bit." Peyton said softly smiling

"Brooke" Peyton said as Brooke started to walk away

"Congratulations buddy" Peyton smiled

"Thanks" Brooke said with a smile

Brooke walked back over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I Love you" She whispered

"I love you too Cheery" Lucas said kissing her forehead as they stood with all their friends and family gathered around cheering and drinking champagne

The next morning Lucas awoke to Brooke lying atop his chest

He decided to stare at her for a while, and taking it in that in just a few months, they would be married, and all his dreams would come true

After a few minuets of thinking and staring at her, she woke up

"What are you doing broody?" Half-asleep Brooke asked very groggily

"Just…staring at your beautiful face" Lucas answered honestly

"Hmm, your not so bad yourself" She said finally getting up and kissing him gently

"Yeah, I knew that" Lucas laughed

They both just smiled at each other for what seemed like hours, until the silence broke when Karen opened the door

"Good morning you two" She greeted

"Time for school" She added trying to get them to stop staring at each other

"Did you say something ma?" Lucas asked finally tearing his eyes away from Brooke

"Yes I did, it's called school, now come on, get up" Karen ordered

"Fine" Lucas groaned and the two headed for the shower

"Whoa, whoa whoa…where do you two think you are going?" Karen said stopping them in the hall

"Uh, shower" Brooke answered a little confused

"Not the both of you" Karen scolded

"Mom, I don't know if you noticed but we are engaged, I think we can shower together" Lucas informed

"Fine, Fine" Karen said giving in

"Oh goody!" Brooke cheered ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT PEYTON'S HOUSE

"Peyton, we gotta go, come on!" Jake said knocking on the bathroom door

"K, coming" Peyton said, who was crying because of the news she had heard the previous night about Lucas and Peyton. Then put the picture of her and Lucas back in her 'secret' place in the bathroom, and wiped away her tears. Then finally headed out the door

"Peyton…what's wrong babe?" Jake asked, clearly knowing that she was previously crying

"Nothing, lets go" Peyton said grabbing her backpack

"Tell me Peyton, I want us to be honest with each other" Jake insisted

"I am just happy for my two best friends" She lied

"Okay…" Jake said

"But I still don't think that's it" He added

"Well it is, can you just let it go?!" She yelled

"Ok" Jake said putting his hands up -  
AT NATHAN AND HALEY'S

"Okay, Haley we should go to school today" Nathan suggested

"We haven't gone in weeks" He added

"Nathan, I don't know if you have noticed, but we have two screaming babies that needs to be taken care of" Haley informed

"Come on Haley, we won't be able to graduate if we don't go to school" Nathan implied

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Haley asked, now a little irritated

"The daycare program at the elementary school is actually pretty good, and cheap, so maybe we can drop them off there" He suggested

"Fine" She said giving in

Meanwhile at school

"Peyton!" Brooke called while walking in the school

"Oh hey Brooke" Peyton greeted

"And a happy hello to you too" Brooke laughed

"You okay?" She added

"What the hell is with people asking me if I'm okay, just leave me the hell alone!" Peyton yelled and ran off, causing everyone to stare

"What's her problem" Lucas asked walking up to Brooke

"I don't know…"She answered truthfully

"I have to go to class, but save me a seat at lunch?" Brooke asked changing the subject

"As always" Lucas smiled kissing her gently

"Not fair, I have to go to class" Brooke whined

"I know you can't resist me" Lucas laughed

"Yeah, you're too damn sexy!" Brooke said kissing him once more

"Okay okay, I really have to go now!" Brooke said pulling out of the kiss

After Brooke went to class, Lucas decided to go talk to Peyton

"Hey, Peyton" Lucas called after her

"Are you here to ask if I'm ok?" She glared

"Cut the crap Peyton" Lucas said, acting irritated

"What game?" She snooted

"You know, the 'nobody loves me' 'I hate my life' 'everyone is happy except me" Lucas said mocking her

"You know it's getting really old, the whole thing with Brooke, you don't love her Lucas and you know it, there's somebody out there for you and it's not her" Peyton informed but inside hoping it was her that he wanted

"You've got to be kidding me" Lucas laughed

"Listen, I Love Brooke more than anything in this world, or more than anyone, and I won't let you do all the shit you keep pulling on her, cause that's what's really getting old. Peyton, I never really, truly loved you the way the I love Brooke" Lucas said honestly, knowing it hurt her, but he had to be truthful with her.

"But…." Peyton started

"Get the hell away from me before you tell me you love me again or something" He glared and walked away

Leaving Peyton hurt and standing alone in the middle of the quad -  
AFTER SCHOOL

"So soon-to-be husband, when are we going to get a apartment" Brooke asked pulling out of the school parking lot

"I don't know Brooke" Lucas sighed

"Fine" She sighed

Pretty soon, they pulled into a rather familiar apartment complex

"Lucas, what are we doing at Nathan and Haley's?" Brooke asked realizing where they were

"We aren't here to see them" Lucas said opening her car door for her

"o…k" She said confused

They soon went into a empty apartment

"Lucas, I'm shocked, I thought choosing our random sex spots was…my job" She joked

"Brooke, this isn't a random sex spot, well…actually I guess it could be…" Lucas said gazing off into thought

"Then what is it?" She asked

"This is our new apartment" He smiled

"Oh my god Luke!" She screamed and ran to kiss him

"You're going to be the perfect husband, you know that?" She smiled

"Yeah, but you are going to be an even better wife" He said leaning into kiss her

"Yeah, that's true" She joked

So that was chapter 19, I might end the story at 25 or something, I don't know yet.

BUT the more reviews I get, the faster I update!

Thanks for everyone who is reviewing! I appreciate it!

NEXT:

Brooke and Lucas plan their wedding day

Oh, and it's going to take place about 3 months later, then after that chapter, maybe 3 years later!

Peyton confesses her feelings for Lucas…..again

There won't be the triangle; I won't allow it, although it is fun writing yelling scenes for Peyton and Brooke…hmmm

Nathan and Haley get into a argument, that leads to Haley possibly leaving…..

Jake realizes Peyton is not fully committed to their relationship, and breaks things off with her

So there's a lot coming up before I end the story!! Keep up the reviewing! 


	20. AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys...i'm really sorry for the lack of updating. School is really hectic right now!  
But anyway...i'm writing a new chapter as we speek and it should be up tonight, if not, then deffinetly tomorrow!  
And I am thinking about taking this story to 25 or 30 chapters. Depends on how I want it to end.

Here are some spoilers to look forward to until I get the chapter up:

It will first take place where we left off; then halfway through the chapter, it will go to 3 months later

Brooke and Lucas are planning their wedding

Jake wonders if Peyton is really in love with him

Peyton makes a shocking announcement

I'm looking forward to posting this chapter when its finished... and i love reviews!

Thanks so much for everyone who has been reviewing though, i love seeing what you guys think about the story!

-Lauren 


	21. Feeling A Moment

CHAPTER 20: Feeling A Moment

It had been about a week since Brooke and Lucas settled into their new apartment, and was loving every minute of it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Luuuke" Brooke moaned

"Get the alarm" She added with her face buried into the pillow

"Lucas!" She yelled

"What?!" Lucas answered finally

"Could you please turn that god awful alarm off before I throw it out the window?" Brooke returned

"Oh, the things I do for you Pretty Girl" Lucas said smiling and turning the alarm off

"Yeah, but you love me" She said finally pulling her head out of the pillow

"Your lucky I do" He said and leaned down to kiss her

"Okay, okay" Lucas said breaking the kiss

"Noooo" Brooke pleaded

"I have to go and look for a job to pay for this place unless you want to be homeless" He informed

"Ugh, fine, but what about school?" She asked

"We are graduating in less than a week, I think I can handle it" He smiled

"Okay then, I'm going to school, so that I CAN graduate!" Brooke laughed getting up from bed

-  
AT PEYTON'S

"Jake, wait!" Peyton pleaded

"God Peyton, I can't keep playing this game with you" Jake admitted

"Why the hell does everybody think this is a game?" Peyton asked

"I knew that you weren't committed to our relationship" Jake confessed

"Jake---

"I knew you still had feelings for Lucas, I just missed you so much and wanted to be with you so badly, but not now, not when you have feelings for your best friend's fiancé…..again!" Jake yelled

"But I don't!" Peyton cried

"You can't keep playing that Lucas card Peyton, its not fair to Brooke and Lucas….and it's not fair to me" He returned

"Jake…I'm sorry" She finally blurted

"Don't" He ordered

"Don't what? Jake? Don't apologize? Don't be honest? Cause as far as I'm concerned that's ALL I've been doing" She informed

"I can't do this anymore Peyton, I can't be in love with someone who isn't in love with me" He confessed

"Does that mean it's over?" She asked with tear stained cheeks and bags under her eyes

"Yeah, yeah it does" He replied sadly and grabbed a packed bag and left

"Jake, don't" She called after him ---------------------------------------------------------

RINGING SOUND

"Hello?" Lucas answered

"Hey Luke..it's Peyton" She replied

"Oh hey" He greeted

"Can we meet up somewhere?" She asked

"Um, I'm just at my mom's café, but you are welcome to come" He invited

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit" She hung up -  
KAREN'S CAFÉ

"Hey Luke" Peyton said sitting in the open stool beside him

"Hey" He returned

"You okay?" He added once seeing her tear stained cheeks

"No, not really" She said and began to cry

"What happened?" He asked a little concerned

"Jake….he….left" She said in between tears

"Oh Peyton I'm so sorry" Lucas said turning to hug her

"Thanks Luke…" She said

"Sure" He whispered

"You're always saving me…" She muttered under her breath just enough for him to hear

"Peyton, no, don't pull that on me" He said pulling out of the hug

"It's always going to be there with us Lucas, you know it and I know it, lets just make it happen already" She admitted

Lucas just grabbed his things and left without a word

"Lucas wait" Peyton called after him

"Peyton" Karen said hearing the whole conversation

"Oh, hey Karen" Peyton greeted pretending as if nothing was wrong

"Do not, and I repeat do NOT mess this up for him, he is finally happy with Brooke, and so help me god if you screw this up for them, you will have to deal with me" Karen scolded

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I love him" Peyton cried

"…So does Brooke" Karen added

"Don't do this to her again" Karen commanded

And with that…Peyton left

From here on out, it will take place about 3 months later

So, lets get up to date on these past 3 months and a little bit of spoilers, shall we?

Okay…

They have all graduated, and I've decided not to write the entire graduation

Brooke and Lucas' wedding is in 1 day

Haley is preggers…again

So is……Peyton

And maybe….Brooke

Peyton and Lucas buried the day when Peyton confessed her love for him

But it will soon leak out

Dan will make an appearance at Brooke and Lucas' wedding

And for Brooke and Lucas' honeymoon they decide to take along Nathan, Haley and Peyton, so that should be fun

Oh yeah, and what is One Tree Hill without any DRAMA?

Cause that's coming up too.

THE SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER 21

And it's Brooke's Bachelorette party, and Lucas' Bachelor party

"Alright, Haley and Peyton are picking me up in about 10 minutes" Brooke said walking out of the bedroom

"And Nathan, Skills, Tim and Mouth are coming in about 15 minutes..perfect timing" Lucas smiled

"Sounds good" She smiled putting on her earrings

DING DONG

"Hey guys, let me just get my jacket" Brooke said and ran to her bedroom

"Hey Hales….Peyton" Lucas glared

"Ok..that was weird" Haley said breaking the awkward silence

"okay! I'm ready!' Brooke said walking out of the bedroom

"Alright soon-to-be-husband…be good" Brooke said pulling him into a kiss

"I will" Lucas laughed

"Have fun!" He said calling after them

"So…what exactly are we going to do tonight?" Brooke asked as they headed towards the parking lot

"You'll see…" Haley said smirking

"Ugh, come on, you guys know i'm not patient!" Brooke whined

"Trust me…we know" Peyton laughed

They soon walked up to a black stretch hummer limo

"Oh my god!" Brooke said with her mouth open

"You like?" Peyton asked

"You guys…I love it!" Brooke yelled in excitement as she pulled them into a hug

"I thought you would" Haley smiled

"Okay…so what are we sitting here staring at it…lets go party!" Peyton shrieked

They all piled into the black limo

Meanwhile back at Lucas' bachelor party ---------------------------------------------------------------

DING DONG

"Hey man!" Nathan said shaking Lucas' hand

"Yo dawg" Skills smiled walking in with a bag ful of junk food and…videos

"Yo man" Junk said walking in after Skills

"LUKE, LUKE!" Tim said running in

"Guess what?" Tim said in almost a whisper

"What..Tim?" Lucas asked…annoyed

"I ordered a….stripper!" Tim shrieked

"God Tim, not again" Nathan moaned

"It will be just like Nathan's bachelor party…except for the cops showing up and everything" Tim said smiling and remembering that night

"Yeah…lets hope it's not like Nathan's bachelor party!" Mouth said walking in

"Mouth..hey man!" Lucas said walking over to Mouth

"It's been to long Luke" Mouth smiled

"Yeah it has" Lucas said smiling back

"So…uh Skills, whats in the bag?" Nathan asked

"You know dawg, just some chips, soda, junk food….oh yeah, and some videos I found at the store when Bevin wasn't looking" Skills said laughing

"What kind of party is it without the real thing?" A tall blonde said leaning in the doorway in a trenchcoat

"Yessssss" Tim shreiked

"Whoa man..she hot" Skills said cheking the blonde out

"This is Lucas Scotts bachelor party…right?" She asked

"Yes…yes it is" Tim said wiping the drool off his mouth

"Mouth…Mouth, blink man!" Skills said snapping his fingers in front of Mouths eyes

"I'm Kathryn, but you can call me Kitty" The blonde muttered

"Meee—OW!' Tim shouted

"Haha, you're cute, what's your name?" 'Kitty' asked

"I'm…uh…I'm" Tim studdered

"Tim" Nathan blurted

"Yeah…Tim" Tim repeated

"So, what about this hottie?" She asked walking over to Lucas who was trying hard not to stare

"Um, I'm Lucas" He muttered trying so hard not to make eye contact

"Hmm…" She said gazing up and down at his body

"So, you guys going to tell me where we are going?" Brooke questioned

"Uhm, nope" Haley simply stated

"Champagne anyone?" Peyton offered

"Yes please!" Brooke gladly accepted

"Haley? How about you?" Peyton asked

"Um, no thanks…" Haley said innocently

"Haley! Come on" Brooke smiled

"No, I don't feel like drinking" She stated

"Tutorwife…are you pregnant?" Brooke asked

"No…" Haley lied

"Haley, we can see right past that lying face!" Peyton laughed

"Fine…yes I'm pregnant" Haley announced

"Wow, 2 babies in the house and you STILL manage to stay busy!" Brooke joked

"Haha, very funny" Haley said sticking out her tounge

"Have you told Nathan?" Peyton asked

"No, not yet" Haley informed

"Haley, you need to tell him" Brooke ordered

"I know, I know. But hey! Lets stop talking about me, and focus on…..you!" Haley said turning her head to Brooke

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me!" Brooke laughed

"You seem happy" Peyton said to Brooke, and wished she would just drop everything and not marry Lucas.

"I am" Brooke grinned

"I can't imagine anyone more perfect for Lucas then you" Haley smiled at Brooke "I can" Peyton whispered under her breath, while Haley shot a glare towards Peyton

"So…how are you and Mr. Loverboy!?" Brooke asked Peyton; who didn't know they were broken up

"Oh, Jake, uh we're good! He works a lot, so I don't see him that often" Peyton lied, but really didn't want them to know he dumped her because of Lucas

"I'm sorry Peyt" Haley glared, while fully knowing what Peyton meant by her last comment

"Enough of the pitty party!" Brooke said trying to liven up the conversation

"When the hell are we going to be there Tutorwife?" Brooke whined

The limo came to a stop—

"Right… about now!" Haley said laughing as the limo stopped

Meanwhile back at the bachelor party—

It had been several hours of hanging out and watching the stripper…strip, until finally they boys all left

"How much do I owe you?" Lucas said getting his wallet out

"Don't worry, you're so cute it would be a crime to charge you" Kitty informed with a michevious smile on her face

"O-k then" Lucas said putting the wallet back

"Come here" She said pulling him towards the couch

"Uh…" Lucas muttered

"Look, it's your last night of freedom, lets make it mean something" She said pulling him in for a kiss, until their lips finally met

"Whoa, whoa, I can't do this" Lucas said breaking the kiss

"Yes you can, you're a great kisser" Kitty laughed

"No, I mean I can't do this to Brooke" He said honestly

"Come on..she won't find out" She said with a seductive smile

Just then…Brooke came walking through the door

"Hey I decided to cut the night short since I missed you—" Brooke started

"What the hell is this?!" She said raising her voice which cause Lucas to practically jump off Kitty

"Brooke—"Lucas started as Brooke when running out the door

"Whoopsies" Kitty laughed

"Get the hell out" Lucas demanded as he went running after Brooke

"Brooke wait!" He yelled coming down the stairs of the apartment complex

"No, Lucas, and to think, I was beginning to think you were the most perfect guy in the world, then you cheat on me for the THIRD time, and here I am, stupid for crawling back to you each time you screw it up" Brooke cried

"Brooke, she wanted to have sex…but I told her no!" He shouted

"Oh, kinda like with Peyton, right?" Brooke asked tears streaming down her cheak

"No, god Brooke, what can I do to fix this?" Lucas asked

"Theres nothing else for you to do to hurt me Luke" Brooke said softening her voice

"Brooke I'm so so sorry—" He apologized

"I can't do this anymore" Brooke said unlocking her car door

"You don't understand, it's you I want Brooke!" He called after her while she was getting in the car

"Apparently not" She simply said driving off

It's not that you lost a friend I just need some time to lick my wounds I'll be out of service for a little while I'm sure I'll be up and running soon

He's just amateur these days Not used to dealing with this pain He's just amateur these days Never thought that he would see a girl away

And our history will never be erased You were a great companion And some memories will never ever fade So I love and so I hate

So sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

-Lauren :) 


	22. Life After Love

CHAPTER 22: Life After Love

Brooke stood there outside Nathan and Haley's apartment in the pouring rain

"Brooke?" Haley asked opening the door

"Lucas cheated on me" Brooke cried

"Oh my god" Haley said stunned

"If it was with Peyton again, I swear to god i'll kick his ass" Haley threatened

"No, it was with some random blonde stripper" Brooke said crying even more

"When?" Haley asked

"Tonight, but I don't really feel like talking about it, can we just hang out for a bit?" Brooke asked avoiding the whole thing

"Yeah of course" Haley returned

"You wanna watch a movie?" Haley added once grabbing a towel for Brooke out of the linen closet

"Sure" Brooke said taking a seat on the couch

"Haley, I'm home" Nathan said walking in the door

"Brooke?" He added once seeing Brooke dripping wet and tear stains on her cheeks

"What did he do this time?" Nathan asked, but he clearly knew Lucas had done something

"I don't want to talk about it" Brooke said turning her head away from him

Haley pulled Nathan into the kitchen to tell him

"Nathan, Lucas cheated on her again" Haley informed

"That bastard!" He yelled then headed out the door

"Nathan, you don't have to talk to him for me" Brooke called after him

Meanwhile, Lucas was pacing around their apartment trying to figure out what to do, then he heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it

"Brooke!?" He asked wishing it really was Brooke

"Hey Luke" The blonde said stepping in the apartment

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I heard about you and Brooke, and i'm so sorry" She said comforting him

"Look Peyton, I don't need you here right now, can you please leave?" Lucas asked rather polite

"Why?" Peyton wondered

"Cause if Brooke does decide to come home, I don't think she would want to see us together" Lucas implied

"Ok, fine" Peyton stated and got up to leave, when Nathan came storming in

"You bastard!" Nathan said pointing his finger at Lucas

"Ok, I think i'll leave now" Peyton said walking out the door

"How could you do this to Brooke...again!?" Nathan yelled

"How the hell is everyone finding out so fast?" Lucas questioned

"Well, I came home to your fiance balling on my couch" Nathan scolded

"I didn't do anything!" Lucas shouted

"I know you have a history of cheating on Brooke, but I thought you changed" Nathan said shaking his head

"I did, I mean, ugh I don't know, but I swear to god I didn't do anything!" Lucas raised his voice

"Whatever man" Nathan said leaving

It had been a few hours later, a few movies later, and more than a few tissue boxes later

"Haley, I think i'm gonna go take a walk" Brooke said getting up from the couch

"Brooke, it's pouring rain out there" Haley informed

"I know" Brooke simply said; but she really just wanted to walk in the rain so maybe it would help wash away her tears, and maybe, just maybe, help her forget about Lucas

"Ok then" Haley said

"Bye" Brooke said grabbing her coat

About halfway into her walk, she noticed a man sitting on the curb with his head buried in his hands, so Brooke, being the curious person she was, decided to check it out

"Hello?" Brooke said walking towards the man

"Brooke?" Lucas asked looking up at her

"Oh god" Brooke said walking away

"Brooke, you can't avoid me forever you know" Lucas informed

"I can try!" Brooke shot back

"I need you to know, that **_nothing_** happened" Lucas said following her in the rain

"Why should I believe that?" Brooke said whipping around

"Because it's the truth!" Lucas shouted

"So far, you haven't really told the truth now have you?" Brooke screamed

"The truth? The truth is I _love_ you Brooke" Lucas informed honestly

"It's always been you" Lucas admitted

"Lucas" Brooke started

"From the day I laid my eyes on you, I knew" He cut in

"Yeah, but you had the same feelings for Peyton!" Brooke yelled

"I never loved Peyton the way I love you!" He returned

"How can you be sure it's me?" Brooke asked staring into his eyes

"Because, you whine when you want something, because when I look at you, I fall in love all over again, and because I fought for you, Brooke, and I will keep fighting for you, until I finally get to marry you and have all my dreams come true!" Lucas confessed; but it was true, he loved her with all his heart, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her over something as stupid as this

"I love you Pretty Girl" He added with a grin on his face

"I love you too..." Brooke said smiling back

"So, what do you say? You wanna get married tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"Of course!" Brooke screeched

There was a silence between them where they just stood there staring at each other, then finally he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

So, they stood there, in the pouring rain, kissing

And to them, it felt like a lifetime

_**In between reality and dreams  
Is the fight of my will again  
Before they catch me  
I'm gonna give myself away  
And show you...  
Life after love **_

_**  
I always lived inside of my own head  
And all along, I  
I's never make it on my own**_

_**I'll keep a picture on the inside of my jacket to stay in touch  
Because I still feel so much**_

_**Now, it's, it's not as high as love**_


	23. Wont Back Down

CHAPTER 23: Won't Back Down

Brooke awoke the next morning stretched across Lucas' chest

"Lucas..." Brooke said shaking him

"What?" Lucas moaned

"We are getting married today" Brooke said smiling from ear to ear

"Yeah" Lucas said smiling back

"Alright, I have to get to the salon to meet Haley and Peyton" Brooke stretched and headed for the bathroom

"Ok.."Lucas mumbled and went back to sleep

A few hours later everyone was ready and heading for the church

"Brooke! You ready?" Haley called

"Yeah yeah, hang on!" Brooke called from the bathroom

"Okay Brooke, you ready to do this?" Peyton asked as she fixed her hair

"Yeah, i'm so happy it's Lucas, Peyton, I mean, he's so perfect, I just hope nothing comes in our way" Brooke admitted

"Yeah me too" Peyton lied

"Ok, lets go" Brooke said holding her gown so it wouldn't drag on the floor

Friends and Family took their seats and they began the ceremony, Lucas standing up front and Brooke awaiting behind the doors, they then began the music and Brooke started to walk down the aisle

'God, she's beautiful' Lucas thought as she grabbed his hands

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness a commitment. A commitment between Lucas and Brooke to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Lucas and Brooke, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other... Lucas." The priest said

"Brooke, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew it was you who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know true love is real, because that's the way I feel when i'm with you. You always know the right things to say, and you are beautiful inside and out. I know I have hurt you pretty bad in the past, but I will never, ever do put you through that again. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I never will. I can't wait to begin my life with you and start a family, so, this I vow to you Brooke Davis. Lucas said smiling the whole way through

"Lucas,****Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest's of the world. And love... will always be the guiding force in our lives. For today is mere formality.. only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago -- in the sacred space of our hearts. I will always love you, and I always have. You are like my other half and I know I can have an amazing time with you. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be, it just means that no matter what, I am **_always_** going to love you" Brooke said smiling and with tears beginning to form

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" The priest announced

"You may kiss the bride" He continued

"I love you" Lucas smiled

"I love you too" Brooke said kissing him

Everyone cheered and clapped around them, but to Brooke and Lucas it felt as if they were the only people in the world

"_**Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever."**_

I hope you liked that chapter, I know it was a really short but, I hope it was worth it:)

Please review!

-Lauren


	24. Beautiful Love

Chapter 24: Beautiful Love

They walked into the reception area greeted by friends and family, it was a beautiful ballroom filled with white and red flowers, Brooke couldn't help but get teary eyed. Her dream came true; to marry Lucas, and there he was beside her smiling bigger than ever.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said gathering around the couple

Brooke and Lucas made their way to the dance floor to share their first dance

"The song was titled 'Beautiful Love' it filled the room with its tune:

_**Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you **_

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love**_

_**Larger than the moon, my love for you   
Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine   
Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you**_

"Aw, Luke this is my favorite song" Brooke smiled as he took her hand "Care to dance Mrs. Scott?" He asked

"Of course" Brooke said laughing

"I love you more than anything" Lucas smiled as they danced and everyone stared

"Yeah, your pretty ok yourself" Brooke joked; and they both chuckled

"I love you too" She added

It now came to the toasts

Nathan went first:

"I remember first hearing the rumors around school saying Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were dating" Nathan started "I must say, I was shocked at the fact, Brooke Davis, being..well you know, Brooke Davis, and Lucas being, well, Lucas" Nathan added and everyone laughed "But i've gotta say they proved me wrong, Now, Luke and I haven't exactly been very close..but i'm proud of my big brother getting the 'popular' Brooke Davis in the end" He smiled holding up his champagne glass "So here's to you Lucas and Brooke, thanks for everything" He concluded

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Lucas and Nathan did their 'Manly hugging' now Haley went up to the stand

"At me and Nathan's wedding reception Brooke stood up and quoted Chakespeare's words **_'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. _**Well, Brooke I believe the same for you and Lucas. I can't tell you how happy I am to have such great best friends as you, yeah, there have been times where I wanted to pull out Brooke's hair, or slap Lucas across the face. But in the end I still love them. Brooke and Lucas told everyone 'Prepare to be surprised' at me and Nathan's first wedding reception, well, I have to say, i'm surprised at the love Brooke and Lucas share, it's like they give their hearts to one another, unconditionally, and no matter what" Haley smiled "Here's to you Brooke and Lucas, and here's to a love that will not alter" Haley said quoting Brooke from her reception

"Thanks Hales" Lucas said hugging her and taking a sip out of the drink

"Wow, I never thought this relationship would go this far" Peyton began; and a little tipsy from her drinking, and jealousy "I love Brooke, and I love Lucas, they have helped me so much these past years and I can't thank them enough, although, I thought it would be **_me_** who ended up with Lucas, after all, he said it was **_me_** he wanted there when all his dreams came true, not Brooke. I don't think Brooke deserves this at all, yeah sure she loves Lucas, but hell, I love him more!" Peyton laughed and wobbled around from all the alcohol intake; she left everyone shocked at that announcement, and Brooke stood there with eyes wide open and jaw dropped practically to the floor

Then suddenly Peyton came waltzing down the steps and crashed onto Lucas' lip, causing him to pull away as fast as he could

"Peyton, what the hell?!" Lucas shot after pulling his lips away from hers

"I love you more than you could ever know Lucas, please tell me you feel the same way" Peyton pleaded

"No! I love Brooke!" He shouted

"Peyton get the hell out of here" Nathan ordered

"Fine, but one of these days you will come running back to me Lucas, you'll see!!" Peyton called back

Everyone was shocked and didn't move for a few minuets

"Brooke, don't be mad at me" Lucas pleaded breaking the silence

"I'm not mad at you Lucas, i'm mad at her" Brooke admitted

The reception area was cleaned and everyone went home, except Brooke and Lucas who stood in the middle of the dance floor

"Lets go" Brooke said walking towards the door, and Lucas quickly caught up to her putting his arm around her neck

"Brooke.." Lucas started

"I understand your mad at her--

"I'm pregnant" Brooke announced stopping in her footsteps

_**'There will always be something to ruin our lives. It all depends on what or which finds us first. You're always ripe and ready to be taken.'" **_

Hey sorry about the cliffhanger :\ But I hope you liked it

Don't worry Peyton didn't ruin the Brucas relationship, but she ruined other things..

The more reviews the faster I update, so please review!!

-Lauren


	25. Time Stands Still

_**Previously:**_

"Wow, I never thought this relationship would go this far" Peyton began; and a little tipsy from her drinking, and jealousy "I love Brooke, and I love Lucas, they have helped me so much these past years and I can't thank them enough, although, I thought it would be **_me_** who ended up with Lucas, after all, he said it was **_me_** he wanted there when all his dreams came true, not Brooke. I don't think Brooke deserves this at all, yeah sure she loves Lucas, but hell, I love him more!" Peyton laughed and wobbled around from all the alcohol intake; she left everyone shocked at that announcement, and Brooke stood there with eyes wide open and jaw dropped practically to the floor

Then suddenly Peyton came waltzing down the steps and crashed onto Lucas' lip, causing him to pull away as fast as he could

"Peyton, what the hell?!" Lucas shot after pulling his lips away from hers

"I love you more than you could ever know Lucas, please tell me you feel the same way" Peyton pleaded

"No! I love Brooke!" He shouted

"Peyton get the hell out of here" Nathan ordered

"Fine, but one of these days you will come running back to me Lucas, you'll see!!" Peyton called back

Everyone was shocked and didn't move for a few minuets

"Brooke, don't be mad at me" Lucas pleaded breaking the silence

"I'm not mad at you Lucas, i'm mad at her" Brooke admitted

The reception area was cleaned and everyone went home, except Brooke and Lucas who stood in the middle of the dance floor

"Lets go" Brooke said walking towards the door, and Lucas quickly caught up to her putting his arm around her neck

"Brooke.." Lucas started

"I understand your mad at her--

"I'm pregnant" Brooke announced stopping in her footsteps

**CHAPTER 25: Time Stands Still**

"Your what?" Lucas asked

"Pregnant" Brooke repeated

"I know I heard you...but, wow" He said still trying to comprehend the fact they **_just_** got married

"I understand if your mad" Brooke said looking away

"I'm not mad, Brooke this is great!" Lucas smiled; realizing it was okay since they were married and in love

"We are going to have a baby together" He added

"There's nothing I want more than to have a family with **_you_**" He said bringing her into a hug

"Me too" She cried

"Now, i'm going to have a little chat with Peyton" Lucas said breaking the hug

"Lucas, I don't think that's such a good idea" Brooke informed knowing how Peyton got when she was jealous

"No, she deserves someone finally telling her off, and we can leave next week on our honeymoon without a worry" He replied

"Ok..." Brooke said sure it wasn't a good idea

Lucas dropped Brooke off at home and drove over to Peyton's house

Peyton heard the doorbell ring and got up from crying on the couch to answer it

"Lucas, I was hoping you would come" Peyton greeted in her sweats and tear stained cheeks

"Peyton, you ruined my wedding reception!" Lucas raised his voice

"I didn't mean it, Luke, you are **_my_** world, I would do anything to get you back,**_ anything" _**Peyton cried

"Well, I wouldn't do anything for you" Lucas confessed

"You know you want me Lucas, admit it!" Peyton yelled

"There's nothing to admit! God Peyton why can't you get the fact that i'm happy with Brooke and I was never happy with you!? I never loved you the way I love Brooke, she's my world, and you are pushing your way in!" Lucas shouted

"I'm pregnant, Lucas," Peyton said hoping that would calm him down

"That's great Peyton, I hope you and your baby are happy together" Lucas yelled and walked towards his car

"It's yours" Peyton yelled, causing Lucas to stop in his footsteps

"I've been hiding it from you because i knew you would act this way!" Peyton called

"I don't believe you" Lucas said getting in his car

"I love you" Peyton yelled as he drove off

"Babe? I'm home" Lucas called for Brooke walking through the doorway

"Hey husband!" Brooke smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips only Lucas went in for a deep, passionate kiss which lasted much longer

"Whoa" Brooke said once they broke the kiss

"Hello" He replied

"What was that?" Brooke asked

"I love you" He smiled and kissed her once more

"I love you too" Brooke grinned

"So your talk with Peyton, went..." Brooke asked curiously

"I yelled at her and she kept telling me she loved me" Lucas said taking a seat on the couch

"And..." Brooke asked, knowing there was more to the story

"And, she told me she was pregnant" Lucas said with a puzzled look plastered on his face

"No she's not!" Brooke said

"Well, i didn't believe her either, but she...uh, she says it's mine" Lucas stammered trying to get the right words out

"What?!" Brooke shouted

"It's not though Brooke, I swear!" Lucas surrendered

"Ugh! Whore!" Brooke yelled flying her hands up and grabbing the car keys

"Brooke where are you going?" Lucas called after her

"To see that little slut!" Brooke called back

Peyton was sitting alone in her room listening to her most depressing music ripping up pictures of Brooke, Her and Lucas together, and taping her and Lucas together

"I hate you!" Brooke shouted running into Peyton's bedroom

"Knock much?" Peyton snooted

"Whore, much!?" Brooke fired

"You are not pregnant with Lucas' baby,**_ I am!" _**Brooke shouted

"You wish!" Peyton screamed

"No, you wish you were **_actually_** with him!!" Brooke growled

"Oh yeah, well you wish he actually loved you!" Peyton snapped

"How dare you say that you bitch!" Brooke said taking her hand and whipping it across Peyton's face

Peyton quickly fought back and shoved Brooke to the ground, Brooke shot back up

"You just bought yourself a nose job" Brooke shouted punching her straight in the face

"Back the hell off him" Brooke ordered

"Not until he realizes who we really belongs with, and since your kinda slow, its me" Peyton glared

"Well then why did he marry me?!" Brooke shouted

"Yeah, thats what I thought" Brooke said noticing Peyton was at a loss for words; and shot out the door

"This friendship is over!" Peyton called after

"Trust me hun, it was over the first time you tried to take him!" Brooke yelled back

_**"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_Hey that was chapter 25, I don't really know when I end it, but it might be soon_

_Please review! I love seeing what you guys think of the story!_

_-Lauren_


	26. All These Things That I've Done

_**Previously:**_

Peyton was sitting alone in her room listening to her most depressing music ripping up pictures of Brooke, Her and Lucas together, and taping her and Lucas together

"I hate you!" Brooke shouted running into Peyton's bedroom

"Knock much?" Peyton snooted

"Whore, much!?" Brooke fired

"You are not pregnant with Lucas' baby, **_I am!" _**Brooke shouted

"You wish!" Peyton screamed

"No, you wish you were **_actually_** with him!!" Brooke growled

"Oh yeah, well you wish he actually loved you!" Peyton snapped

"How dare you say that you bitch!" Brooke said taking her hand and whipping it across Peyton's face

Peyton quickly fought back and shoved Brooke to the ground, Brooke shot back up

"You just bought yourself a nose job" Brooke shouted punching her straight in the face

"Back the hell off him" Brooke ordered

"Not until he realizes who we really belongs with, and since your kinda slow, its me" Peyton glared

"Well then why did he marry me?!" Brooke shouted

"Yeah, thats what I thought" Brooke said noticing Peyton was at a loss for words; and shot out the door

"This friendship is over!" Peyton called after

"Trust me hun, it was over the first time you tried to take him!" Brooke yelled back

_**CHAPTER 26: All These Things that I've Done**_

Peyton stood there, motionless, and watching her best friend walk out the same door she had many times. All she could think of was Lucas, it was terrible to think of your ex-best friends husband the way Peyton did, but she just couldn't help it; she was **_in love_** with him, and she was determined to snatch him at any given moment. Brooke however, well, she was used to hurting her so much, and used to all the slaps she had taken to the face; she didn't even care anymore. It sounds selfish, but thats **_just_** how much Lucas meant to Peyton.

"UGHH!" Brooke stormed into the apartment her and Lucas shared

"I take your talk with Peyton didn't go well" Lucas observed; he knew how Peyton got, it just killed him seeing Brooke this way.

"She shoved me to the ground, so I punched her" Brooke said rather proud at the fact she punched her ex-best friend, but inside, guilt was taking over

"Is the baby ok!?" Lucas asked concerned, knowing Peyton was causing stress to Brooke

"Yeah yeah, I just need some rest" Brooke sighed

"Ok" Lucas smiled and grabbed her for a kiss

From then on, things were different, not a good different, not a bad different; just different.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 6 weeks since that day when Brooke and Peyton got in that fight.

Brooke and Lucas had and amazing time in Paris, they spent 5 weeks there and loved it, they were meeting Haley, Nathan, Karen and Dan at the cafe to share their honeymoon vacation.

"Come on Lucas, drive any slower!?" Brooke said impatiently in the passenger seat of their brand new silver SUV, which was a wedding gift from Dan.

"Brooke, i'm already going 35 in a 30 mile per hour zone, so i'm already breaking the law!" Lucas informed; he was so serious, but Brooke loved it

"Look! And old lady with a cane just passed us!" Brooke laughed pointing at the sidewalk

"What's the rush?" Lucas asked

"I want to see everyone!" Brooke screeched looking over at him "What?" she added once noticing he was staring at her

"Your just funny when your anxious" Lucas smirked

"And your not funny when your going slower than a turtle!" Brooke giggled

"Ok were there" Lucas said stopping the car in front of the famous Karen's Cafe. Well, it wasn't really famous, but it was in Lucas' eyes

"Hurry!" Brooke said jumping out of the car

"I'm coming, i'm coming" Lucas said grabbing her hand

"Welcome back!!" Everyone greeted as they waltzed in through the door

"Haley! Karen!" Brooke shrieked running over to them

"Hey guys!" Lucas said greeting Nathan and Dan

"Hey Lucas" Dan said pulling Lucas into a hug

"Hey...Dad" Lucas returned, not really knowing why Dan was acting this way.

"What the hell?" Lucas whispered to Nathan

"Yeah, I don't know, I think he's high" Nathan joked

"Heh, yeah maybe" Lucas said playing along

"Hey, lets go look at the pictures from our trip!" Lucas suggested walking over to Brooke, Haley and Karen

"And this...is Me and Lucas standing in front of the Eiffel Tower" Brooke said flipping through the pictures as Karen and Haley were 'oohing' and 'awing'

"I guess they already beat us to it" Lucas laughed

"Lucas! I need to talk to you" Said a curly blond-haired woman barging in the cafe

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing here" Lucas said fed up with that woman

"Just let me talk to you!" She shouted "Alone" She added looking over at the crowd beside him

"No, get away from me" He said pointing out the door

"Not until you admit you love me!" She begged

"Peyton! Get out" Brooke said walking rapidly towards her

"Back they hell off Davis, you don't know shit about my relationship with Lucas" Peyton snooted

"That's because there_** isn't**_ one, oh yeah, and my last name it Scott by the way" Brooke growled

"Not for long" Peyton fired and turned around

"Don't treat my family like that" Dan said snatching her arm as she tried to get away

"Since when do you care?" Peyton said wrestling with him trying to get away

"I've **_always_** cared" Dan confessed and let go of her squirming arm

_**"Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small like when we do a bad thing for a good reason. Some are bigger like when you let down a friend.**_

_**Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways.**_

_**But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did -- but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way." **_

I hope you like that chapter! I know there hasn't been much Naley, i'll fix that though. Okay, well please review! I would love it more than anything :)

-Lauren


	27. Again I Go Unnoticed

_**Previously:**_

"Lucas! I need to talk to you" Said a curly blond-haired woman barging in the cafe

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing here" Lucas said fed up with that woman

"Just let me talk to you!" She shouted "Alone" She added looking over at the crowd beside him

"No, get away from me" He said pointing out the door

"Not until you admit you love me!" She begged

"Peyton! Get out" Brooke said walking rapidly towards her

"Back they hell off Davis, you don't know shit about my relationship with Lucas" Peyton snooted

"That's because there **_isn't_** one, oh yeah, and my last name it Scott by the way" Brooke growled

"Not for long" Peyton fired and turned around

"Don't treat my family like that" Dan said snatching her arm as she tried to get away

"Since when do you care?" Peyton said wrestling with him trying to get away

"I've **_always_** cared" Dan confessed and let go of her squirming arm

_**CHAPTER 27: Again I Go Unnoticed**_

Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas stood shocked at Dan's comment. 'Had he really **_always_** cared?' Lucas wondered

"Dan..."Karen started

"I know what your thinking" Dan said turning around to face the small crowd

"Your thinking i've never cared, but let me tell you, I do" He said rushing to the back room

'Why did he get so sensitive about that?' Nathan thought

"Well...that was weird" Brooke cut in

"Yeah..."Lucas trailed off

After that moment, things were different with everyones relationship towards Dan.

They actually thought of him as a truly good person.

But nobody can predict the future, can they...?

A few days had gone by, slowly, but surely

"Luuuucass" Brooke called out of the bathroom

"What?" He shouted back from sitting on the living room couch watching tv

"When are we going to get a house?" Brooke asked coming out of the bedroom and into the living room

"Soon" Was his reply

"Like...next week soon?" Brooke smirked

"No, just...soon" Lucas said infatuated with the show on tv

"Can we go house shopping today?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to him switching off the tv

"Hey! I was watching that" Lucas shouted

"Not anymore..."Brooke laughed

"Ok...so can we?" Brooke repeated hoping he would give in

"Pleease!" Brooke pleaded while looking at him with her cutest puppy dog eyes

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that look" Lucas said shifting on the couch

"Oh, you love it" Brooke giggled

"Yeah yeah" Lucas gave in

"So can we go!?" She asked one more time

"Fine!" Lucas got up from the couch

"Yay!" Brooke clapped

They pulled up to a house not far from Karen's, it was white with blue shutters and a red door.

"I've had this house in mind..." Brooke said as Lucas parked the car

"Oh so you have been planning this?" Lucas laughed

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful?" Brooke said admiring the house in front of them

"Ok lets go in!" Brooke said running up to the house

"Brooke, you can't just barge in here" Lucas informed

"Its ok" Brooke lied

"Broooke" Lucas whined

"I'm not taking part in your crazy ideas" He added

"If you loved me you would" Brooke said bringing out the puppy eyes again

"Fine..." Lucas said walking to the door; which luckily was unlocked

After touring the empty house, they decided to buy it. They set the date to move in and everything was set. 3 weeks later, it was moving day. Since They had a ton of stuff, Mostly Brooke's though, they invited some people to help them with the move.

"Ok everybody, our lease is up on the apartment, so therefore we have to get all this out of here by 6 o'clock tonight!" Brooke shouted to all the helpers

"Yes caption Brooke" Haley joked

"Hey tutorwife!" Brooke shrieked giving her best friend a hug; they had this special bond nobody could break, it was similar to the bond her and Peyton shared, but she hated thinking about it

"So...I passed by your house this morning, good choice Brooke, I approve" Haley nodded her head

"And if you didn't approve I still would have moved in" Brooke laughed

"Ok, lets get moving people" a familiar voice shouted from the doorway

"Well isn't this just one big party?" Peyton shouted

"Why the hell wasn't I invited" She added

"Because nobody likes you" Lucas grunted

"You do" She smirked

"You keep thinking that" Lucas said walking away

"So Brooke, when were you going to tell me you were moving into my neighborhood?" Peyton said putting her hands to her hips

"When you decided to stop being a bitch, I think I might tell you, but oh yeah, that's never going to happen!" Brooke cut in

"Why are you here?" She snooted stopping Peyton from whatever she was about to say

"I came to help you" Peyton lied; hoping they would believe her

"Excuse me while I laugh!" Brooke said letting out a huge laugh

"I know you don't believe me after the things I did, but I really need you back in my life" Peyton fibbed

"Shut up Peyton, we know your lying. Don't think for a second we would believer you after all the crap you pulled, so back off my friend." Haley shouted

"Whatever.."Peyton said once she couldn't think of anything to say

"I got your back" Haley smiled to Brooke once Peyton left.

"Thanks Haley" Brooke grinned

All the moving was done and Brooke and Lucas were pretty much all moved in, so they decided to call it quits for the night, and get a bite to eat with Nathan and Haley

"So do you like the place?" Lucas asked looking around the large kitchen in their new home

"Yeah!" Haley laughed

"So, this is a great neighborhood too" Haley added

"Yeah it is, and all the neighbors are really nice too" Brooke smiled

"I heard those people next door are some real jerks" Nathan said pointing to the house next door

"I actually haven't met them yet, but thanks for the warning" Lucas laughed taking a sip of his cold beer

"Yeah, you have." Haley laughed trying hard to keep the secret in 

"No...we haven't" Brooke said looking rather confused

"There sitting in front of you!" Haley threw her hands up in the air

"What?!" Brooke asked

"Nathan and I bought the house next door, but way before we knew you guys bought this one" Haley explained

"Oh my god guys!!" Brooke shrieked and gave them both a hug

"We're gonna be neighbors!" Lucas shot up from his seat to join the hug

"This is gonna be so fun!" Brooke grinned

"_**Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again."**_

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it wasn't very drama filled. But promise that will change over the next few chapters!! Please please review:)

-Lauren


	28. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

_**Previously:**_

All the moving was done and Brooke and Lucas were pretty much all moved in, so they decided to call it quits for the night, and get a bite to eat with Nathan and Haley

"So do you like the place?" Lucas asked looking around the large kitchen in their new home

"Yeah!" Haley laughed

"So, this is a great neighborhood too" Haley added

"Yeah it is, and all the neighbors are really nice too" Brooke smiled

"I heard those people next door are some real jerks" Nathan said pointing to the house next door

"I actually haven't met them yet, but thanks for the warning" Lucas laughed taking a sip of his cold beer

"Yeah, you have." Haley laughed trying hard to keep the secret in

"No...we haven't" Brooke said looking rather confused

"There sitting in front of you!" Haley threw her hands up in the air

"What?!" Brooke asked

"Nathan and I bought the house next door, but way before we knew you guys bought this one" Haley explained

"Oh my god guys!!" Brooke shrieked and gave them both a hug

"We're gonna be neighbors!" Lucas shot up from his seat to join the hug

"This is gonna be so fun!" Brooke grinned

_**CHAPTER 28: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**_

About two weeks passed and Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan were all comfortably settled in their new suburban homes.

"Hey guys" Nathan said walking straight through the large red front door of Brooke and Lucas' home

"You know Nathan, we do own a doorbell" Lucas informed

"Yeah, but this way is much easier" Nathan smirked

"Hey Nate, wheres Haley?" Brooke asked walking out of the bedroom

"Oh she's doing god knows what to the garden outside, and before she asks me to do something, I decided to make a run for it" Nathan laughed taking a grape in his hand and popping it into his mouth

"Ok" Brooke said not really even paying attention to what he just said

"Oh, yeah, and I had an idea I thought I might run past you guys" Nathan said taking in another grape

"Okay, shoot" Lucas said snapping Brooke out of her daze

"Why don't we have a barbecue tonight?" Nathan proposed

"That sounds pretty fun, with who?" Brooke asked

"Oh you know, the usual, you and Lucas, Me and Hales, Peyton and whoever the hell she's dating now, oh and Dan and Karen." Nathan said trying not to make a big fuss out of the last 2 names

"Dan?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah, I mean he's really starting to be a nice guy, i'm finally starting to see the good in him" Nathan implied

"Wow" Brooke added

"Wow?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look on his face

"I mean, wow, Haley has really rubbed off on you" Brooke giggled

"Very funny" Nathan said letting out a fake laugh "So you guys in?"

"Yeah sure, where will it be at?" Lucas asked

"Um, yeah since Haley has been tearing up our backyard, then I was wondering if we could do it in yours..." Nathan explained

"Nate...I don't know" Brooke said getting a water bottle out of the fridge

"Come on, it will give you a chance to show off your house" Nathan pleaded

"Fine, fine, fine, but you guys are helping clean up and prepare and all that" Brooke warned

"Ok, deal" Nathan started

"Nathan Scott!" Haley said storming into the house covered in dirt

"Whoa" Brooke laughed

"Nathan, you said you were going inside for a water!" Haley whined

"I know, but it turns out...uh, we didn't have any water, so I...uh, came over her for one" Nathan said quickly shooting random words out

"We have a ton of water! I just bought some yesterday!" Haley pointed her finger at him

"Not like Brooke and Lucas have" Nathan said grabbing the water out of Brooke's hand

"Hey!" She pouted

"Nathan Scott,you get your ass over to that backyard and help me!" Haley ordered

"Wait, did Nathan say he was inviting Peyton?!" Brooke asked franticly noticing now that he mentioned her name

"Shit" Lucas exclaimed

"Yeah" Brooke said in a daze

"Ok, so I called everyone and they said they are coming" Nathan said walking into the house

"No, Nathan did you call Peyton?!" Brooke asked

"Yeah, she's coming" Nathan said, then realizing it wasn't the best idea

"Damn it" Nathan gasped

"Well i can't un invite her" Nathan said noticing the harsh look he was receiving from Brooke

"Fine, whatever" Brooke said fed up and walking towards the bedroom  
-----------------------------------

Everyone soon arrived and began to take their seats at the table in Brooke and Lucas' backyard

"The burgers are ready!" Lucas shouted flipping one last burger onto a plate

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec?" Peyton asked taking Brooke aside

"Sure, make it quick" Brooke said crossing her arms

"I really want our friendship to work out" Peyton began

"I want us to hang out like we used to, like...before" She continued

"Like before what? Before you stole my boyfriend? Or maybe before you kissed him while i was dating him? Or maybe before you told him you loved him, while we were married?" Brooke asked trying not to make a big scene

"Before all this Lucas drama" Peyton said

"So what is it?" She asked " Lucas, or best friends?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Brooke said glaring at her

"Come on Brooke, I need to know if our friendship stands a chance" Peyton confessed

"No, because every time I let you in, you tell him you love him" Brooke informed

"Not every time" Peyton mumbled

"Yeah, Peyton, every goddamn time!" She said fed up with trying to not make a scene

"Brooke, I can't help who I love!" Peyton cried

"And I can't help the fact I hate you" Brooke said walking away

"Oh, and you can leave my house" She added turning around

"Fine, but i'm not giving up on this friendship" Peyton said running out

"What?!" Brooke asked noticing everyone was staring "Lets eat already!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey! I hope you like it! I'm not sure how to end the story...so this next chapter might take a while, seeing as I have some serious writers block. Lol well please review and give some ideas and i will update faster!**_

_**I love all of you who are reviewing, and those who aren't: please take 5 seconds of your time and do it..please?!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	29. Carve Your Heart Out Yourself

_Okay, so i'm experiencing some writers block, so sorry if this chapter kinda sucks lol_

_-Lauren_

_**Previously:**_

_**Everyone soon arrived and began to take their seats at the table in Brooke and Lucas' backyard**_

"The burgers are ready!" Lucas shouted flipping one last burger onto a plate

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec?" Peyton asked taking Brooke aside

"Sure, make it quick" Brooke said crossing her arms

"I really want our friendship to work out" Peyton began

"I want us to hang out like we used to, like...before" She continued

"Like before what? Before you stole my boyfriend? Or maybe before you kissed him while i was dating him? Or maybe before you told him you loved him, while we were married?" Brooke asked trying not to make a big scene

"Before all this Lucas drama" Peyton said

"So what is it?" She asked " Lucas, or best friends?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Brooke said glaring at her

"Come on Brooke, I need to know if our friendship stands a chance" Peyton confessed

"No, because every time I let you in, you tell him you love him" Brooke informed

"Not every time" Peyton mumbled

"Yeah, Peyton, every goddamn time!" She said fed up with trying to not make a scene

"Brooke, I can't help who I love!" Peyton cried

"And I can't help the fact I hate you" Brooke said walking away

"Oh, and you can leave my house" She added turning around

"Fine, but i'm not giving up on this friendship" Peyton said running out

"What?!" Brooke asked noticing everyone was staring "Lets eat already!"

_**CHAPTER 29: Carve Your Heart Out Yourself**_

"Ok...lets eat then" Lucas repeated

"Brooke, don't let Peyton get to you" Lucas said rubbing her back

"I know, but she does" Brooke confessed

"I understand that you can't forgive her, but I don't know, maybe you should give her a chance" He suggested

"Lucas, I gave her plenty of chances, and every time she turns around and stabs me in the back!" Brooke said throwing her arms around viciously

"Ok, but still, talk to her" He said

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore..." Brooke shouted

"Alright, alright" Lucas said throwing his hands up in defense

"Sorry I yelled" She apologized "Lets just eat, ok?"

"Ok" Lucas said pulling her into a quick kiss

"I love you more than anything Brooke" Lucas said resting his head atop hers "And if it helps, I would never leave you for Peyton, or hurt you the way I did before" He said honestly

"I know, and I love you too" Brooke smiled pulling away from the hug

"Ok, ok enough of the lovey-dovey crap, lets eat!" Nathan laughed

The rest of the barbecue went by smoothly and everyone was cleaning up

"Lucas, do we have any strawberries?" Brooke asked Lucas walking into the kitchen

"No, I don't think so, you ate them all last night" He informed

"Oh yeah, Nathan, Haley, do you guys?" Brooke asked Haley who was putting the twins down for a nap

"No we don't, but that sounds soooo good right now Haley whispered trying not to wake the twins up

"Luuuucccassss" Brooke called

"Shhhhhhh" Haley said putting her finger to her lip

"Oh sorry" Brooke apologized and went into the other room to talk to Lucas

"What?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked in the room

"Can you maybe possibly run to the store real fast to get some strawberries for your pregnant wife that you love so much?!" Brooke asked with puppy dog eyes

"Hey I want some too!" Haley whispered closing the door to the bedroom

"Fine, i'll go, Nate, you wanna come?" Lucas asked grabbing the car keys

"Sure, better than staying here with two craving pregnant women" Nathan joked as Haley playfully hit him on the shoulder

"K, we'll be right back" Lucas said kissing Brooke before he walked out the door

"Hurry!!" Haley called back

"Mmmmm, strawberries sound soo good!" Brooke moaned

"You know what else sounds good?" Haley asked

"Whipped cream!!" Brooke shrieked, knowing exactly what she was talking about

"Yess" Haley nodded her head

"Here, i'll call Lucas to get some" Brooke said grabbing the kitchen phone and dialing the number for Lucas' cell phone

In the car Nathan and Lucas were listening to music and Lucas' cell phone rang

"Oh, hey you gonna get that?" Nathan asked noticing Lucas' phone was going off

"Oh yeah" Lucas laughed; he went to grab the phone out of his pocket and once he grabbed it, it flopped out onto the ground

"Damn it" Lucas cursed going down by his feet to grab it

"Hey Luke watch the road!!" Nathan gasped pointing to an oncoming car

It grew to about an hour later, and Brooke and Haley were getting worried

"God, where the hell are they!?" Brooke asked

"I don't know, the store is just down the corner" Haley replied with a confused look on her face

"They probably got stuck in traffic" Brooke suggested

"No, I doubt it, it's 9 o'clock at night" Haley pointed out

"Yeah" Brooke sighed

_**RING RING RING**_

"Oh that's probably them" Brooke said going to get the phone

"Lucas?!" She answered hoping it was him

"Hello, Mrs. Scott?" the man asked

"Yes..." Brooke asked worried

"Yeah, your husband Lucas Scott has been in a car accident, along with his passenger Nathan Scott, we need you to come down to the scene to check to make sure its them" The police officer informed

"Oh my god" Brooke said; she could feel the tears coming

"It's on the intersection of Pine, and Maple Grove" He added then hung up

"Who was that?" Haley asked noticing the face Brooke was making

"Uh, that was the police department, Lucas and Nathan have been in an accident" Brooke said crying

"Oh God" Haley said crying with her

"How are we going to get there?" Brooke asked

"My car" Haley pointed out

"Neither of us can drive!" Brooke stated "We are to fat to fit behind the wheel!!"

"Shit" Haley cursed

"Lets call Karen and Dan" Brooke said dialing the phone

"Come on, come on, pick up already!!" Brooke said noticing they weren't answering

"Damn it!" She said hanging up the phone

"Peyton?" Haley suggested

Brooke shook her head

"Brooke! We need a ride, god, just bury the hatchet for 2 seconds so we can go!" Haley yelled

"FINE!" She said in defense

They called Peyton and and the babysitter next door to take care of the twins, and were on their way to the accident

Once they arrived, they saw Lucas' car all banged up and him and Nathan both on stretchers being hauled into a ambulance

"Hey" Brooke said waddling over to the paramedic

"Behind the line ma'am" He ordered

"No no, that's my husband and brother in law, i have to see him!" Brooke cried

"Sorry" He said pushing her away from the line

"What hospital are you going to" Peyton asked

"Tree Hill North" He stated

"Ok, lets just follow behind the ambulance, and we'll get their in time" Peyton suggested

"K" Brooke sniffled and Haley followed behind, and the three girls walked to the car

They arrived at the hospital waiting room, and their they sat: waiting

"We should call Karen" Brooke suggested

"Yeah" Brooke answered getting out her cell phone

All of the sudden, they wheeled Nathan and Lucas by in the stretcher

Nathan wasn't bad, just some cuts and bruises here and their, but Lucas on the other hand, had a broken leg, and major cuts and bruises

"Oh my God" Brooke cried

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it!! Pleease review!!  
Thank you guys sooo much for all you who have!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	30. Breathe Me

_**Previously:**_

_**RING RING RING**_

"Oh that's probably them" Brooke said going to get the phone

"Lucas?!" She answered hoping it was him

"Hello, Mrs. Scott?" the man asked

"Yes..." Brooke asked worried

"Yeah, your husband Lucas Scott has been in a car accident, along with his passenger Nathan Scott, we need you to come down to the scene to check to make sure its them" The police officer informed

"Oh my god" Brooke said; she could feel the tears coming

"It's on the intersection of Pine, and Maple Grove" He added then hung up

"Who was that?" Haley asked noticing the face Brooke was making

"Uh, that was the police department, Lucas and Nathan have been in an accident" Brooke said crying

"Oh God" Haley said crying with her

"How are we going to get there?" Brooke asked

"My car" Haley pointed out

"Neither of us can drive!" Brooke stated "We are to fat to fit behind the wheel!!"

"Shit" Haley cursed

"Lets call Karen and Dan" Brooke said dialing the phone

"Come on, come on, pick up already!!" Brooke said noticing they weren't answering

"Damn it!" She said hanging up the phone

"Peyton?" Haley suggested

Brooke shook her head

"Brooke! We need a ride, god, just bury the hatchet for 2 seconds so we can go!" Haley yelled

"FINE!" She said in defense

They called Peyton and and the babysitter next door to take care of the twins, and were on their way to the accident

Once they arrived, they saw Lucas' car all banged up and him and Nathan both on stretchers being hauled into a ambulance

"Hey" Brooke said waddling over to the paramedic

"Behind the line ma'am" He ordered

"No no, that's my husband and brother in law, i have to see him!" Brooke cried

"Sorry" He said pushing her away from the line

"What hospital are you going to" Peyton asked

"Tree Hill North" He stated

"Ok, lets just follow behind the ambulance, and we'll get their in time" Peyton suggested

"K" Brooke sniffled and Haley followed behind, and the three girls walked to the car

They arrived at the hospital waiting room, and their they sat: waiting

"We should call Karen" Brooke suggested

"Yeah" Brooke answered getting out her cell phone

All of the sudden, they wheeled Nathan and Lucas by in the stretcher

Nathan wasn't bad, just some cuts and bruises here and their, but Lucas on the other hand, had a broken leg, and major cuts and bruises

"Oh my God" Brooke cried

_**CHAPTER 30: Breathe Me**_

_**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**_

_**Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere else to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe **_

"Karen" Brooke gasped finally getting a hold of her

"Yeah, hey Brooke" Karen greeted

"Lucas was in an accident, and we're here at the hospital and we need you to come" Brooke said frantically running out of breath

"Brooke, slow down, what hospital?" Karen said trying to act calm

"Tree Hill North" Brooke informed

"Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can" Karen said hanging up

"Ok, she's coming" Brooke said walking over to Haley and Peyton

"Good" Peyton said pulling Brooke into a hug

"Peyton, don't think just because we called you, means we are going back to being best friends" Brooke said quickly pulling away

"Ok" Peyton mumbled "I'm gonna go get some coffee, you guys want some?" she added

"Sure..." Brooke muttered

"No thanks" Haley sniffled

"K, i'll be right back" Peyton said walking out

_**A few short minutes later...**_

"Ugh, I wish they would tell us something" Haley moaned

"My ankles are sore, and I still have a craving for strawberries" Haley started

"Oh my God...its all my fault Haley" Brooke gasped

"Don't say that Brooke" Haley cried

"No, if we didn't have a damn craving for strawberries, then this wouldn't have happened, Haley, if they die...i'll never forgive myself." Brooke said trying not to cry

"They didn't have to go get strawberries, but they did, so its not your fault, or my fault...ok?" Haley said rubbing her reassuringly on the back

"Ok" Brooke sniffed

"Brooke!" Karen said rushing into the waiting room

"Karen" Brooke got up to give her a hug

"Did they tell you guys anything" Karen asked "Was the accident bad?" She continued "Are they hurt?" She said breathless from all the questions

"Um, no they haven't told us anything, and they named the accident as 'minor' so i'm guessing that's not terrible, but then again, it's not good" Brooke said trying to answer all the questions

"...Brooke...are they hurt?" Karen asked once again

She took a breath and began to explain the injuries

"Lucas has a broken leg with some major cuts, and Nathan just has minor cuts and bruises" Brooke said fight back the tears she was longing to cry

"A broken leg?" Karen questioned

"Yeah..." Brooke sniffed

"Hey guys I got your coffee--" Peyton began..then got cut off by a rather familiar face walking in through the waiting room doors

"..J..Jake?" She stuttered

"Uh...Peyton" Jake said completely shocked

"Wh..what are you doing here" Peyton said nervously

"I was just...umm..." Jake said trying to find the correct words "Mr. Jagelski?" A doctor asked looking at a clipboard

"Yeah, thats me" He said walking over 'Thank god' he thought—he obviously didn't want Peyton to find out the reason he was there

"She's undergoing some difficulties right now, so a c-section might just be the answer to get your baby out tonight" The doctor explained

"Oh, ok thanks" Jake muttered trying not to let Peyton hear

"Jake...what did the doctor mean by **_your_** baby?" Peyton asked with a very confused look on her face

"Peyton...please don't get mad" Jake pleaded

"Tell me what's going on" Peyton said with crossed arms

"Ok...It was about 5 months ago..and we had a fight..you remember?" He asked and she nodded her head "Uh, well I went to a bar to get my mind off things, I ended up drinking...a lot. Then I met this girl...Sarah, she was also very drunk and long story short...she brought me back to her place and...we sorta had sex" He mumbled "She got pregnant" He concluded

"You cheated on me?" A very hurt Peyton asked, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, to the point where she could hardly see, her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't care anymore...the tears ran freely down her cheek

"Peyton...i'm so sorry" Jake muttered

"So you didn't break up with me because you found out I was in love with Lucas, you broke up with me because **_you cheated on me _**and got a girl pregnant?" Peyton said fully crying

"No...ugh..I don't know, I was so confused at that point" Jake confessed

"Wait a second...let me get this straight, you left me; the girl you were about to marry, for a girl you barely met?" Peyton said taking her sleeve and wiping it across her tear stained cheeks

"You didn't love me back!" Jake said in defense

"Yeah...I did, i loved you more than anything" Peyton admitted

"No, you loved Lucas, and you still do, i can see it in your eyes" Jake said getting the story straight

"I was going to marry you!" Peyton shouted

"I know that Peyton, I do, but I couldn't marry somebody who was in love with another person!" Jake yelled back

"Why are you here anyway? For Lucas?" He added

"He's been in an accident, Jake" Peyton informed lowering her voice

"Yeah, well I hope you two are very happy together" Jake walked away

Peyton stood their in the middle of the waiting room, with Brooke, Karen and Haley crowded around her...they had obviously heard everything

"Peyton..."Brooke started

"I know what your going to say" Peyton said taking a small step away from the crowd

"No you don't" Brooke said in defense

"You were going to say; 'Oh, well now you know how it feels to be cheated on, huh?'" Peyton said thinking that's what Brooke was about to say

"No, I was going to say that I was sorry" Brooke stated pulling her in for a friendly hug

"Thanks" Peyton smiled

"Family of Lucas and Nathan Scott?" The doctor said coming out of the doors

"Yes" Karen spoke out

"Well..the accident as you know was named minor, meaning it wasn't fatal, but injuries did occur" He informed "Lucas has a broken leg while Nathan is suffering some serious cuts from the windshield glass" He continued

"Nothing life threatening, right?" Haley asked

"At this point...no, but you never know with car accidents" He said folding over the paper on the clipboard he was reading from and walked off

**_Song Lyrics from in the beginning was: Breathe Me by Sia  
I fricken love that song :D _**

**_Hey! So thank you guys so much for the reviews! These people in particular kept with the story since the beginning...so thank you for the wonderful reviews, without them, i would have no reason to keep this story...so thanks again:_**  
_**MelissasEagles  
hinata-37**__**  
maddiex0xanne  
lucas4brooke4ever  
OTH GURL  
catcat51092  
tutorgirl0825  
cheergurl4ever**_

_**-Lauren :)**_


	31. Nobody Wins

_**Previously:**_

"So you didn't break up with me because you found out I was in love with Lucas, you broke up with me because **_you cheated on me _**and got a girl pregnant?" Peyton said fully crying

"No...ugh..I don't know, I was so confused at that point" Jake confessed

"Wait a second...let me get this straight, you left me; the girl you were about to marry, for a girl you barely met?" Peyton said taking her sleeve and wiping it across her tear stained cheeks

"You didn't love me back!" Jake said in defense

"Yeah...I did, i loved you more than anything" Peyton admitted

"No, you loved Lucas, and you still do, i can see it in your eyes" Jake said getting the story straight

"I was going to marry you!" Peyton shouted

"I know that Peyton, I do, but I couldn't marry somebody who was in love with another person!" Jake yelled back

"Why are you here anyway? For Lucas?" He added

"He's been in an accident, Jake" Peyton informed lowering her voice

"Yeah, well I hope you two are very happy together" Jake walked away

Peyton stood their in the middle of the waiting room, with Brooke, Karen and Haley crowded around her...they had obviously heard everything

"Peyton..."Brooke started

"I know what your going to say" Peyton said taking a small step away from the crowd

"No you don't" Brooke said in defense

"You were going to say; 'Oh, well now you know how it feels to be cheated on, huh?'" Peyton said thinking that's what Brooke was about to say

"No, I was going to say that I was sorry" Brooke stated pulling her in for a friendly hug

"Thanks" Peyton smiled

"Family of Lucas and Nathan Scott?" The doctor said coming out of the doors

"Yes" Karen spoke out

"Well..the accident as you know was named minor, meaning it wasn't fatal, but injuries did occur" He informed "Lucas has a broken leg while Nathan is suffering some serious cuts from the windshield glass" He continued

"Nothing life threatening, right?" Haley asked

"At this point...no, but you never know with car accidents" He said folding over the paper on the clipboard he was reading from and walked off

_**CHAPTER 31: Nobody Wins**_

**_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_**

**_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_**

So the four girls sat there waiting; Peyton in a chair on the far corner trying not to cry from the conversation she just endured with Jake; Brooke pacing from wall to wall; and Haley and Karen both reading magazines

"Brooke, stop pacing already, it's not good for the baby, trust me I've been there already" Haley said grabbing her arm causing her to stop in her footsteps

"Plus it's annoying" Karen cut in

"God, I have to pee, again" Brooke said rushing off to the bathroom

"Peyton...you gonna be okay sweetie?" Karen asked setting the magazine she was reading aside and took a seat next to Peyton

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Peyton said sniffing

"Because you haven't said a word since...that conversation with Jake.." Karen informed rubbing her on the back

"How could he do that to me?" Peyton broke down crying into Karen's shoulder

"I don't know" Karen whispered

"I think it's in guys nature to hurt us" Haley said noticing she was crying and took the other seat next to Peyton

"I mean, my life is just falling apart...the moment Jake asked me to marry him, I knew my life was set, but when he left...I couldn't take it. Why the hell do people always leave me?" She sobbed "My mom, Ellie, my dad...Lucas and now Brooke, my best friend" She continued

"Peyton, it's going to be okay" Haley said reassuringly

"Yeah, you have us" Karen said continuing to rub her back as she cried into her shoulder

"Thanks guys, but I miss Brooke too" Peyton said pulling away and wiping her tears

"Brooke will come through, she just needs some time" Haley assured

"Speaking of Brooke, she's been in the bathroom forever" Karen noticed

"I think i'll go check on her" She added getting up and walking to the same bathroom Brooke headed into 20 minutes ago

"Brooke..sweetie?" Karen said gently knocking on the bathroom door

No answer

"Brooke?" She repeated; then pushed the door open to find Brooke struggling on the ground

"Oh my God" Karen said rushing over to help her

"Brooke, what's going on?" She asked frantically

"I don't know" Brooke said clearly breathless

"We need to get you a doctor" Karen said helping her up

"Hey can I get a doctor here?" She called out of the bathroom

"Can I help you ma'am?" A nurse asked rushing over to them

"Yeah, she's pregnant, and...somethings happening" Karen said trying to get words out

"Ok, here..get in this wheelchair and I'll get a doctor, Karrie, stay with them" The nurse said leaving another nurse to look after them

"How far along are you?" The other nurse asked getting her pen and the clipboard

"Uh, about 8 ½ months" Brooke said breathing heavily

"Ok...from the looks of it, you could be having a miscarriage" The nurse informed "But not for sure"

"What?!" Both Brooke and Karen asked

"Ok, I got the doctor, we need to get her in a room immediately" The nurse said taking her wheelchair and pushing it through the doors

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you cannot come with" A nurse informed Karen

"No, but that's my daughter" Karen stated, leaving out the 'in-law' part

"We'll come get you when we have more information" She said ignoring her

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Haley asked when Karen came walking in

"They think Brooke is having a miscarriage" Karen said tearing up

"Oh no" Peyton gasped

"But they don't know for sure" Karen added

"Well this is great, just great" Haley huffed sarcastically

_**  
Song lyrics in the beginning: Nobody Wins by The Veronicas  
Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter! I Loved them!  
Make me even more happy and please review this one:)**_

_**-Lauren**_


	32. Another Authors Note:

I am so extremely sorry for not updating in FOREVER! But i've been on vacation for spring break!

Guess where i went???

Wilmington, North Carolina!!! it's soooo amazing there, i took a set tour and went sight seeing!

I'm writing a chapter now though, and it should be up soon!

Sorry again!

-Lauren


	33. Stolen

**_Previously:_**

"_Yeah, she's pregnant, and...somethings happening" Karen said trying to get words out_

"_Ok, here..get in this wheelchair and I'll get a doctor, Karrie, stay with them" The nurse said leaving another nurse to look after them_

"_How far along are you?" The other nurse asked getting her pen and the clipboard_

"_Uh, about 8 ½ months" Brooke said breathing heavily_

"_Ok...from the looks of it, you could be having a miscarriage" The nurse informed "But not for sure"_

"_What?!" Both Brooke and Karen asked_

"_Ok, I got the doctor, we need to get her in a room immediately" The nurse said taking her wheelchair and pushing it through the doors_

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry but you cannot come with" A nurse informed Karen_

"_No, but that's my daughter" Karen stated, leaving out the 'in-law' part_

"_We'll come get you when we have more information" She said ignoring her_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What's going on?" Haley asked when Karen came walking in_

"_They think Brooke is having a miscarriage" Karen said tearing up_

"_Oh no" Peyton gasped_

"_But they don't know for sure" Karen added_

"_Well this is great, just great" Haley huffed sarcastically_

_**CHAPTER 32: Stolen**_

**_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_**

**_You have stolen my heart_**

**_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_**

"This isn't a time for sarcasm Haley, our best friend is probably having a miscarriage and your joking about it?" Peyton asked

"Don't be so sure Peyton, Brooke is not your best friend, and if you do anything to stress her out then you'll regret it" Haley warned pointing her index finger straight in her face

"Like what would I do to stress her out?" Peyton asked shoving Haley's finger aside

"Oh, I don't know, maybe like telling her _husband _you love him for the 4th time" Haley said raising her voice

"You're lucky your pregnant, cause I will kick your bossy little ass" Peyton threatened; she was sick of Haley telling her what to do

"Guys, stop!" Karen shouted stepping in between the two

"Bitch" Peyton mumbled

"Peyton..." Karen glared

"...Stop fighting. For Brooke's sake" Karen suggested

"Fine" They both crossed their arms

"Karen Roe?" A familiar doctor asked walking into the room

"Yes, that's me" Karen said concerned; she could tell by the doctors tone that something had gone wrong

"We have good news and bad news" He started

"We'll start with the good news first" He continued

"Ok..." Karen said in almost a whisper

"The good news is, Lucas and Nathan are okay, they both suffered cuts and bruises, although Lucas had a broken leg, they should be released tomorrow" The doctor explained

"And the bad news..." Karen mumbled; she knew it had something to do with Brooke

"Your daughter Brooke has lost the baby" He sadly informed

Karen couldn't make out words..instead she fell back into the arms of Haley and Peyton and began to cry

"I'm sorry" The doctor concluded and began to walk off

"Wait" Karen spoke out "Can we see her?"

"Yes, however I think it's best only one of you visits her right now" He suggested

"Ok" Karen sniffed

"You go Karen, we'll wait here" Haley mentioned and Karen made her way to the room Brooke was in

When she arrived in the room Brooke was curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Brooke..." Karen whispered shutting the door behind her

"I lost the baby, Karen" Brooke cried

"I know sweetie" Karen said crying with her as she took a seat on the bed next to Brooke

"How's Lucas?" She immediately asked

"He's fine" Karen muttered

"Does he know?" Brooke said staring out the window

"No" Karen stroked her hair

"He gets released tomorrow" She added

"Here sweetie" Karen handed her a tissue

Brooke cried in Karen's arms for what seemed like forever while she stroked her hair

Then, before they knew it, it was dark and Brooke was falling asleep

"Goodnight Brooke" Karen whispered kissing her forehead and slowing getting out of the bed when she heard a faint raspy voice

"Please don't leave me Karen" Brooke whispered

"I won't" Karen smiled and got back into bed

Then it was already morning; Haley had gone to sleep in Nathan's room, Peyton went home and Brooke awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her hospital window. Brooke decided to let Karen sleep and go search for Lucas

"Excuse me, do you know where Lucas Scott's room is?" She asked the nurse at the counter

"Um, 312" The nurse informed

"Thanks" Brooke walked off in search for the room

She pushed open the door and found him sound asleep

"Hey baby" Brooke sniffed crawling into bed with him

He shifted around and finally opened his eyes

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled wrapping his arms gently around her

"You ok?" He noticed something was wrong with her

"Yeah..." Brooke said on the verge of another breakdown

"What?" Lucas asked as she snuggled up to him

"We lost the baby, Luke" Brooke informed then began to cry softly into his chest

"What?" He asked shocked and confused all at the same time

"I'm so sorry" Brooke broke down into a pool of her own tears

"Shh, Brooke it's not your fault" Lucas said pulling her closed into his chest and began to stroke her hair softly

"I know, but in some way I think it is..." Brooke sniffled

"No, this isn't your fault Brooke, don't even say that" Lucas said also tearing up a bit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year had passed, Lucas and Nathan had been released from the hospital and Brooke decided to accept the fact she had lost the baby and kept telling herself 'Everything happens for a reason' She had been depressed since the day she lost the baby, but tries not to show it in front of Lucas. Who is also depressed, but is trying to live life normally. The four best friends are still living next door to each other and, although sometimes it can be frustrating and not to mention annoying with Nathan and Haley's twins running rambunctiously through both houses, and now with a new baby. Brooke and Peyton occasionally talk, but not like before. Now it's Haley who took on Peyton's best friend roll.

Today was a normal day, Friday to be exact, it was also Tree Hill's High School reunion...

"Brooke, get your ass ready, we're all waiting!!" Nathan shouted as he and Lucas stood waiting in the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brooke laughed while struggling to put on her black heels as she walked out of the bedroom. It was a casual get together, but, come on, it's Brooke, she had to go all out.

She was wearing a cute white summer dress with jean capri's to go under, then of course her favorite black heels. Lucas and Nathan were both wearing a casual button up shirt and some jeans.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked noticing she wasn't there with them

"Oh she's giving the babysitter instructions" Nathan informed

"Well that babysitter is a lucky one" Brooke huffed sarcastically, those two kids were annoying to Brooke, although she still loved them, she was jealous they had kids and she didn't.

"All right, i'm ready!" Haley said rushing in through Brooke and Lucas' front door.

"That's what your wearing Tutor-mom?" Brooke laughed at Haley's choice in clothing, Haley was wearing a light yellow poncho with jeans and sandals.

"Yeah..." Haley said in a 'duh' tone. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't know the 90's were back in style" Brooke joked then got a chuckle from both Nathan and Lucas

"Shut up and lets go before we're late" Haley fake smiled

"Alright, alright" Brooke laughed

They all arrived at the High School gymnasium to find it was filled with old friends, Both couples split up to go talk with everyone

"Oh my god!!!" Brooke shrieked noticing a familiar face "Rachel!!!"

"Well well well, you're still a slut" Rachel joked looking her up and down

"Shut up and give me a hug you whore!" Brooke laughed and they both talked and got caught up while Lucas went to go find some other people

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled giving Lucas a huge hug and slapping a kiss on his cheek...

"Hey..Peyton" Lucas said coldly wiping his face a little

"Sorry..." Peyton apologized

"Yeah, you should be" Lucas walked off, he was deffinetly not going to deal with all Peyton's crap tonight.

_**Hey!!! Sorry sorry sorry that this took FOREVER!!! but i wouldn't have got it done without Melissa's reminder! Thanks again Melissa! Well i hope you all enjoyed this long chapter, i figured you guys deserved it! Well please review!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	34. Liar It Takes One to Know one

_**Previously:**_

_1 year had passed, Lucas and Nathan had been released from the hospital and Brooke decided to accept the fact she had lost the baby and kept telling herself 'Everything happens for a reason' She had been depressed since the day she lost the baby, but tries not to show it in front of Lucas. Who is also depressed, but is trying to live life normally. The four best friends are still living next door to each other and, although sometimes it can be frustrating and not to mention annoying with Nathan and Haley's twins running rambunctiously through both houses, and now with a new baby. Brooke and Peyton occasionally talk, but not like before. Now it's Haley who took on Peyton's best friend roll._

_Today was a normal day, Friday to be exact, it was also Tree Hill's High School reunion..._

"_Brooke, get your ass ready, we're all waiting!!" Nathan shouted as he and Lucas stood waiting in the living room._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brooke laughed while struggling to put on her black heels as she walked out of the bedroom. It was a casual get together, but, come on, it's Brooke, she had to go all out._

_She was wearing a cute white summer dress with jean capri's to go under, then of course her favorite black heels. Lucas and Nathan were both wearing a casual button up shirt and some jeans._

"_Where's Haley?" Brooke asked noticing she wasn't there with them_

"_Oh she's giving the babysitter instructions" Nathan informed_

"_Well that babysitter is a lucky one" Brooke huffed sarcastically, those two kids were annoying to Brooke, although she still loved them, she was jealous they had kids and she didn't._

"_All right, i'm ready!" Haley said rushing in through Brooke and Lucas' front door._

"_That's what your wearing Tutor-mom?" Brooke laughed at Haley's choice in clothing, Haley was wearing a light yellow poncho with jeans and sandals._

"_Yeah..." Haley said in a 'duh' tone. "What's wrong with my outfit?"_

"_Oh, nothing, I just didn't know the 90's were back in style" Brooke joked then got a chuckle from both Nathan and Lucas_

"_Shut up and lets go before we're late" Haley fake smiled_

"_Alright, alright" Brooke laughed_

_They all arrived at the High School gymnasium to find it was filled with old friends, Both couples split up to go talk with everyone_

"_Oh my god!!!" Brooke shrieked noticing a familiar face "Rachel!!!"_

"_Well well well, you're still a slut" Rachel joked looking her up and down_

"_Shut up and give me a hug you whore!" Brooke laughed and they both talked and got caught up while Lucas went to go find some other people_

"_Lucas!" Peyton yelled giving Lucas a huge hug and slapping a kiss on his cheek..._

"_Hey..Peyton" Lucas said coldly wiping his face a little_

"_Sorry..." Peyton apologized_

"_Yeah, you should be" Lucas walked off, he was deffinetly not going to deal with all Peyton's crap tonight._

_**CHAPTER 33: Liar (It Takes One to Know One)**_

"Lucas, wait!" Peyton ran after him

"What do you want from me Peyton!?" Lucas asked clearly fed up with her

"I want to be friends, like before all this, before everything" Peyton confessed

"It's hard to be friends with the person who's being a backstabbing bitch to my wife, isn't it?" Lucas hollered

"I'm the one who's trying to be friends with her again!" Peyton said in defense

"Whatever, Peyton, i'll have to talk to Brooke first" Lucas let out a fake laugh and walked off

He left Peyton standing in the middle of Tree Hill High School's gym hurt and alone. Lucas wanted to go back to the times where he and Peyton were friends, but every time he tries she confesses to him she loves him.

Lucas snuck up behind Brooke who was chatting with Bevin and Skills (Who were currently married) and wrapped him arms protectively around her stomach.

"Hey babe" He whispered in her ear

"Hello gorgeous" Brooke giggled

"We'll leave you two alone" Bevin laughed and took Skills by the arms

"Having fun?" Brooke asked turning around so they were face to face

"Eh, it's ok" Lucas fake laughed

"What happened?" Brooke asked

"Nothing, why would you assume that?" Lucas asked in defense

"Come on Luke, I can see right through you" Brooke chuckled

"It's nothing.." Lucas said trailing off

"Yes it is, Lucas, come on you can tell me anything" Brooke said pecking him gently on the lips

"I was talking to Peyton..." He started

"Oh...what did she have to say?" Brooke said wrinkling her forehead with confusement

"She wants to be friends with us again" Lucas explained

"Oh" Was all Brooke let out of her mouth

"Are you mad?" Lucas asked stroking her hair

"No, i'm not mad...just a little confused" She admitted

"Ok...why are you confused Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked

"I don't know...actually." She smiled "Maybe we should give it a try"

"Are you sure, babe?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah" Brooke said

The reunion was nearly over and everyone was leaving

"Hey you guys almost ready to leave?" Nathan asked walking up with his arm around Haley

"Yeah, almost..give us a few minutes" Brooke smiled walking towards Peyton who was putting on her jacket

"Peyton..." Brooke called in an unassure whisper

"Hey..Brooke" Peyton half-smiled

"I heard that you and Lucas were talking" Brooke started

"Brooke, I swear it was nothing" Peyton said ready to explain the truth

"I know, I just came to say that I think we should give this friendship thing a try" Brooke grinned

"Really?!" Peyton asked excitedly

"Yeah..really" Brooke let out her famous smile that showed her dimples perfectly

"Thanks B. Davis, I really miss you" Peyton smiled as well

"I missed you to P. Sawyer" Brooke laughed as the two began to hug

"What's that?" Haley asked pointing over to Brooke and Peyton hugging

"We're all going to try and be friends" Lucas explained

"Oh, I didn't agree on that" Haley snickered

"Hales..." Lucas looked at her wide-eyed

"Fine" Haley folded her arms sticking her tounge playfully out at Lucas

"Ready to go?" Brooke asked skipping over to the group

"Yep, got the keys?" Lucas asked as Brooke waved them in front of his face

"Come on Pretty Girl" Lucas sighed wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"I love you, you know that?" Brooke asked as they walked out to the car, Nathan and Haley following them

"I love you too" Lucas smiled and kissed her tenderly before opening her car door

"That's good" Brooke giggled smacking him playfully on the butt and hoping in the passenger seat of the car, while Nathan and Haley got comfortable in the backseat

"What a night" Lucas sighed turning the car keys to find Brooke had already fallen asleep

Before putting the car in drive, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and began to head home

_**Hey hope you liked the chapter!! please review...it made me sad that i only got one last time...:(**_

_**lol well love you guys that have been! You know who you are!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	35. The Adventure

_**Previously:**_

"Peyton..." Brooke called in an unassure whisper

"Hey..Brooke" Peyton half-smiled

"I heard that you and Lucas were talking" Brooke started

"Brooke, I swear it was nothing" Peyton said ready to explain the truth

"I know, I just came to say that I think we should give this friendship thing a try" Brooke grinned

"Really?!" Peyton asked excitedly

"Yeah..really" Brooke let out her famous smile that showed her dimples perfectly

"Thanks B. Davis, I really miss you" Peyton smiled as well

"I missed you to P. Sawyer" Brooke laughed as the two began to hug

"What's that?" Haley asked pointing over to Brooke and Peyton hugging

"We're all going to try and be friends" Lucas explained

"Oh, I didn't agree on that" Haley snickered

"Hales..." Lucas looked at her wide-eyed

"Fine" Haley folded her arms sticking her tounge playfully out at Lucas

"Ready to go?" Brooke asked skipping over to the group

"Yep, got the keys?" Lucas asked as Brooke waved them in front of his face

"Come on Pretty Girl" Lucas sighed wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"I love you, you know that?" Brooke asked as they walked out to the car, Nathan and Haley following them

"I love you too" Lucas smiled and kissed her tenderly before opening her car door

"That's good" Brooke giggled smacking him playfully on the butt and hoping in the passenger seat of the car, while Nathan and Haley got comfortable in the backseat

"What a night" Lucas sighed turning the car keys to find Brooke had already fallen asleep

Before putting the car in drive, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and began to head home

_**Chapter 35: The Adventure**_

_**I wanna have the same last dream again,  
the one where I wake up and I'm alive.  
Just as the four walls close me within,  
my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.  
I'm the first to know,  
my dearest friends,  
even if your hope has burned with time,  
anything that's dead shall be re-grown,  
and your vicious pain, your warning sign,  
you will be fine.**_

_**Hey, oh, here I am,  
and here we go, life's waiting to begin.  
**_

The next morning was a normal day at the Scott home, Brooke was out shopping with Haley and Peyton, all the kids were at daycare and the men were hanging out watching football, when the phone rang...

"Hello?" Lucas answered

"Lucas Scott?" The man questioned

"Yes..." Lucas returned

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke...I think your going a little overboard" Haley said laughing at all the bags Brooke had on each hand

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Brooke said sifting through a rack of clothes

"Maybe Haley's right...what's Lucas gonna say?" Peyton asked

"Trust me, once he sees the sexy lingerie I bought, he won't even care" Brooke smiled seductively

"Eww!" Both Peyton and Haley crinkled their noses

"What? Married sex is amazing!" Brooke sighed

"You of all people should know that Tutor-Wife" She added laughing

"Yeah, shut up" Haley smirked

"Peyton..what's wrong?" Brooke asked looking over at her friend who was almost in tears

"Am I ever going to find someone?" Peyton asked

"Peyt, come on don't say that" Haley said trying to comfort her

"I miss Jake" Peyton sighed

"He'll come around" Brooke assured

"I hope so" Peyton sniffed

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, thank you so much, bye" Lucas said hanging the phone up

"Who was that?" Nathan asked taking a sip out of his beer

"Uh, nothing, so who's winning?" Lucas said changing the subject

"Ok..Carolina by 20" Nathan informed; fully knowing something was going on

"Yeah!" Lucas cheered and took a seat on the couch

"We're home!" Brooke chanted coming through the door with Peyton and Haley following behind

"Hello Pretty Girl" Lucas greeted her with a smile and a kiss

"Why hello Husband...something going on?" Brooke asked pulling away from the kiss

"Nope..why?" Lucas asked scratching the back of his head

"Well..number one, your doing that thing where you scratch your head when somethings going on, and number two you grabbed my ass when you kissed me..." Brooke laughed

"Hey, can't a man grab his own wife's ass every once in a while?" He asked walking away

"Lucas?" Brooke came after him until they were in the bedroom

"What is going on with you?" Brooke asked confused

"I have to talk to you" Lucas sighed

"Ok...what is it?" Brooke asked folding her arms as Lucas shut the door

"Phil called..." Lucas started

"Phil? Who's that?" Brooke questioned

"You know, in California? Phil Jackson, Head Coach of the Lakers?" Lucas explained

"Ooh yeah, that Phil, ok go on" Brooke said getting anxious

"Well..he is resigning this year..and he wants me to take over his spot as head coach" Lucas smiled

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked jumping into him for a hug

"Wait a minute...that's in Los Angeles, California Lucas..." Brooke informed finally getting what he was talking about

"Yeah..that's the bad part" Lucas said scratching the back of his head again

"But, Lucas..Tree Hill is our home" Brooke sighed

"I know that, but Brooke, this is like a once in a lifetime experience" Lucas said trying to get through to her

"Lucas...I can't leave Tree Hill" Brooke said pulling away from him

"Brooke please understand...this is something that can be really great for our family, the money is great and maybe we can start a family there" Lucas pleaded

"I don't know Lucas...I don't know" Brooke said walking out the bedroom door

Soon, everyone had left and it was just Brooke and Lucas

"Brooke we need to talk about this!" Lucas shouted trailing behind her

"Lucas...I can't nor do I want to leave Tree Hill! I grew uphere.._**you**_ grew up here, and I wanted the same for our kids!" She shouted back to where she was facing him

"But this is my _**dream**_ job" Lucas whimpered

"It's me or the job" Brooke crossed her arms; tears fully forming in her eyes

"Brooke, you can't give me that kind of ultimatum" Lucas said staring into her welled up eyes

"Think about it" Brooke cried then walked into the bedroom slamming the door; only seconds later opening it back up to throw a blanket and pillows at him

"Oh, and you can sleep on the couch tonight" Brooke yelled slamming the door once more; she didn't really know why she was making a big deal about this when she didn't know what was going to happen. But she knew in the back of her mind that she had to fight.

Lucas let out a sigh at headed to the couch in the living room. The next day had come and Brooke was intentionally making loud noises in the nearby kitchen to wake him up, Lucas soon awoke and headed towards the kitchen where Brooke sat drinking her morning cup of coffee

"Morning" Lucas mumbled then poured himself a cup of coffee

"Morning" Brooke huffed

"So..." Lucas started

"Soo..." Brooke shook her head

"I've been thinking and I want you, well actually, I didn't have to think about it. God, Brooke it's always been you, and it always will be, I just thought something like this would be great for us, and maybe one day we can give having a child another try" Lucas began

"Lucas...i've been thinking too, and on our wedding day I committed to you that I would be there for you, every step of the way, and I meant that, i'll move with you Lucas, but only if you think this will be a great thing for us" Brooke explained, now standing right in front of him

"Oh Brooke, I do think this would be great for us, thank you!" Lucas smiled and kissed her romantically

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too.." Brooke grinned as they were now hugging in the middle of the kitchen floor

"Lucas..wait, I have to tell you something" Brooke pulled away

"What..." Lucas asked concerned

"I think i'm pregnant" She choked out

_**Well, there it is! Sorry it took so long! Thank you guys so much for the reviews from last chapter, and yes, it's sad but this story is coming to an end..:( maybe next chapter or the one after that. It may take a while for the next chapter(s) thanks to school :( Well please review! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**-Lauren**_


	36. Life Is a Highway

_**Previously:**_

"Lucas...i've been thinking too, and on our wedding day I committed to you that I would be there for you, every step of the way, and I meant that, i'll move with you Lucas, but only if you think this will be a great thing for us" Brooke explained, now standing right in front of him

"Oh Brooke, I do think this would be great for us, thank you!" Lucas smiled and kissed her romantically

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too.." Brooke grinned as they were now hugging in the middle of the kitchen floor

"Lucas..wait, I have to tell you something" Brooke pulled away

"What..." Lucas asked concerned

"I think i'm pregnant" She choked out

_**Chapter 36: Life Is A Highway**_

_'Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact.' -Henry James_

"You're...what?" He asked backing away

"Pregnant..." Brooke repeated

"Oh" Lucas said baffled

"Oh?" She asked hoping for a better reaction

"I didn't mean it like oh, I meant it like wow...this is amazing Brooke" Lucas said smiling

"So your not mad?" She asked unaware

"Of course not Brooke, I want nothing more than to start a family with you" He said; the two sat there staring at each other until he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan!" Haley called; her voice ringing throughout the house

"What?" He called back while sitting on the couch reading the paper

"Where's my blue sweater?" She asked walking towards him so she wouldn't wake the kids

"I don't know" He said more interested in the sports section of the newspaper

"Well, I need it" Haley whined

"It wasn't my day to look out for your blue sweater" He laughed folding the paper up and walking towards her

"Why do you need it Hales?" Nathan asked rubbing her arms

"Because of the dinner tonight with everyone" Haley said in a duh tone

"What dinner?" Nathan asked heading for the kitchen pulling a water bottle out of the fridge

"You know...the one Brooke and Lucas invited us to" She started "At Macaroni Grill" She added once she saw he still didn't have a clue

"Hales..you didn't tell me about a dinner..." He wrinkled his forehead taking a sip out of the water

"Oh, I must have not told you..we're going to dinner tonight with everyone at Macaroni Grill" She mentioned still looking around the house for her sweater with Nathan following

"Everyone...?" He asked

"Yeah..like Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Dan and Karen" Haley said breathless from searching most of the house

"Oh well thanks for telling me" Nathan laughed

"When is it?" He added

"In 15 minutes" She simply said "Which is why I need that blue sweater that Brooke bought me so that she knows I wear it" Haley laughed

"Haley! 15 minutes? I can't get ready in that amount of time..plus we need a babysitter!" Nathan raised his voice

"Don't worry..I've got everything covered..I called Julia and she said she could babysit, and the clothes I want you to wear are laying on the bed" Haley mentioned shooing him off to go get dressed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later everyone was settled at a table outside on the deck of the Macaroni Grill with a view of the ocean

"Can I get anyone a drink?" The waiter asked getting her paper pad out and a pen

"Yeah..I'll have a strawberry daiquiri" Brooke choked "Uh...make that a virgin strawberry daiquiri" She added once she got the looks Lucas sent

"No alcohol tonight Brooke?" Peyton asked surprised

"Uh, no I'm not really in the mood for a hangover" Brooke said trying to make a sentence that people would believe

"Anything else?" The waiter asked finishing writing down Brooke's order

"I'll have a beer" Lucas said folding the drink menu and sliding it to the end of the table

"Make that two" Nathan raised his finger and slid his menu as well

"I'll have Gin on the rocks" Dan said simply doing the same with his menu

"I'll just have a sprite" Karen said when it came to her turn

Once everyone had passed the drink menu to the waiter everyone was suspicious that Brooke wasn't have alcohol with her meal

"Brooke...whats goin on?" Peyton asked concerned

"Uh it's nothing" Brooke scratched her head

"Yes it is" Haley interrupted as Lucas gave Brooke a nod to tell them

"Ok ok...I'm pregnant!" Brooke screeched

"Oh my god! Brooke!" Peyton, Haley and Karen all got up to give her a hug while the men just said congratulations

"Thank you!" Brooke smiled at Lucas...and gave him a nod to tell him the other news

"There's more..." Lucas added

"Ok?" Everyone looked confused

"All right...remember that phone call I got that day when we were watching Carolina play?" Lucas said to Nathan while he nodded his head and Lucas continued "Well...it was Phil Jackson"

"The Phil Jackson? Head coach of the Lakers?" Nathan asked grinning

"Yeah..well he's resigning next season and he's asked me to take over as head coach...in California" Lucas said unnassure of how everyone was going to react

"Wow Luke thats great!" Nathan smiled happy for his older brother

"But this means you guys will be moving?" Haley said getting teary eyed

"Yeah..." Brooke cut in

"You guys can't move...this is your home" Peyton said

"Mom..dad what do you think?" Lucas asked looking towards Karen and Dan

"Well son...I think this is an amazing opportunity, and you should do whatever your heart tells you" Dan smiled

"Yeah I agree...this could be a great thing for you guys" Karen said smiling as well

"That's good because I took the job" Lucas grinned

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all ate and went home

"Lucas, we're really doing this huh?" Brooke asked walking through the front door

"Yeah, I guess" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead

_"The person you want to be does exist; somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief. And, beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead."_

_**The next chapter will be my last!!! but don't worry I'm going to start writing a sequel that takes place when they are living in California with their kids and stuff!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i will write something on the next time i update, i will write somethin special on the people who reviewed the most and stuff!!**_

_**thanks!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	37. The Leavers Dance

_**Previously:**_

"Ok ok...I'm pregnant!" Brooke screeched

"Oh my god! Brooke!" Peyton, Haley and Karen all got up to give her a hug while the men just said congratulations

"Thank you!" Brooke smiled at Lucas...and gave him a nod to tell him the other news

"There's more..." Lucas added

"Ok?" Everyone looked confused

"All right...remember that phone call I got that day when we were watching Carolina play?" Lucas said to Nathan while he nodded his head and Lucas continued "Well...it was Phil Jackson"

"The Phil Jackson? Head coach of the Lakers?" Nathan asked grinning

"Yeah..well he's resigning next season and he's asked me to take over as head coach...in California" Lucas said unnassure of how everyone was going to react

"Wow Luke thats great!" Nathan smiled happy for his older brother

"But this means you guys will be moving?" Haley said getting teary eyed

"Yeah..." Brooke cut in

"You guys can't move...this is your home" Peyton said

"Mom..dad what do you think?" Lucas asked looking towards Karen and Dan

"Well son...I think this is an amazing opportunity, and you should do whatever your heart tells you" Dan smiled

"Yeah I agree...this could be a great thing for you guys" Karen said smiling as well

"That's good because I took the job" Lucas grinned

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all ate and went home

"Lucas, we're really doing this huh?" Brooke asked walking through the front door

"Yeah, I guess" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead

_**Chapter 37: The Leavers Dance**_

_Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways. _

3 weeks had passed and moving day was coming, so things were pretty hectic in the Scott home

"Lucas! Where did you pack the bowls?" Brooke asked searching through the boxes that lay in the kitchen "I want some breakfast!"

"Uh, you might want to check the box that's marked..'bowls and plates'" Lucas laughed

"Oh...right" Brooke pointed out

"Morning" Nathan said strolling in the front door

"Hey Nate" Lucas smiled

"Nathan...need I remind you that we have a perfectly good doorbell?" Brooke asked annoyed that they all just come in without warning..she sure wasn't going to miss that

"Sorry..." Nathan said blushing "So you guys need any help packing anything else?"

"Uh, nope I think we got it covered...but we'll need your help in the morning packing it on the moving van" Lucas informed

"What are you guys gonna go your last night?" Nathan asked taking a beer out of the fridge

"I think we'll just have everyone over today and spend the day with each other" Brooke said pouring a bowl of Captain Crunch

"Sounds like fu--" Nathan started when he got interrupted

"NATHAN SCOTT!!!" Haley screamed slamming the door behind her

"Oh shit! Hide me!" Nathan panicked running into the pantry

"Where is he? I know he's here!" Haley growled rushing through the kitchen

"Whoa...Hales, whats going on?" Lucas asked rather scared of her this way

"Just tell me where he is!" Haley yelled as Lucas and Brooke both pointed to the pantry

"Nathan!" She shouted whipping the door open to find him standing there

"Hi..." He half laughed

"Nathan..I asked you to do one simple thing; give the kids a bath because I was to busy making _YOU_ breakfast that _YOU _asked _ME_ to do! Then you come running over here" Haley started "Nathan..you can't do this when they're gone you know?"

"Sorry" Nathan shrugged

"Its ok..just go give them a bath now because they're running around the house naked" Haley laughed

"Bye guys..I'll be back later" Nathan said smug as he walked out

"God...he's like another one of the kids!" Haley threw her hands up

"Speaking of kids...how's the pregnancy?" She added tossing a grape into her mouth

"Uh, it's been good, no morning sickness...yet" Brooke said shoving the spoonful of Captain Crunch into her mouth

"Knock on wood" Lucas laughed knocking on the kitchen table

"Well i'm here if you need something..trust me i've been through pregnancy and it's not wonderful...the cravings suck!" Haley laughed

"I know Hales, i've been pregnant before with a craving in particular that almost got my husband killed" Brooke glared at Haley; she hated that Haley would rub it in her face that she had kids and she didn't

"Oh, Brooke i'm so sorry..I didn't mean it like that" Haley admitted

"You should go" Lucas suggested noticed how sad that made Brooke

"Ok..be back later" Haley shrugged then left

"Brooke...she really didn't mean it like that" Lucas said

"Don't defend her...defend me!" Brooke shouted

"Brooke...I know this has been a stressful couple of weeks but trust me when I say California is worth it" Lucas smiled hoping that would make her feel better

"But am _I_ worth it?" Brooke teared up; she knew it was just the hormones talking though, but she really didn't want to move

"Of course you're worth it Pretty Girl" Lucas said softly stroking her hair

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, everyone had arrived, family, close friends and neighbors to all hang out and say goodbye

"K, so I brought some music and movies" Peyton said receiving a hug from Brooke

"Thanks P. Sawyer" Brooke smiled

"Sure B. Scott" Peyton laughed

"So..I was thinking, being the wonderful hostess that I am...we'll have an early dinner with everyone outside on the patio, then just hang out and watch movies, sound good?" Haley asked

"Thanks Haley, oh and sorry for snapping at you before about the whole pregnancy thing" Brooke said rubbing her forehead

"No no, don't be sorry I shouldn't have said that" Haley smiled then went in for a hug

As soon as everyone settled down at the table set up outside, Nathan raised his wine glass and began a toast;

"Brooke, Lucas. God, i'm gonna miss you guys so much. You two have always been there for Haley and I and we really appreciate it, it's gonna be an empty Tree Hill without Brooke, and the Tree Hill Ravens are really going to suck without Lucas" Nathan laughed while everyone else smiled and giggled

"What Nathan's trying to say is...good luck out there in California" Haley smiled as she picked up Nathan's toast and everyone else drank out of there glass as now it was Peyton standing up

"I've been through _so_ much with this couple, the good and the bad" She began "But..they've also help me get to where I am today and I am so sad to see them go because it means finding a new shopping buddy, and a new person to share the same music taste with" She continued "But I don't want to...because I don't ever want to replace Brooke or Lucas, they're my best friends and I'll miss them more than anyone can imagine, sure I've screwed up royally in the past, but am so thankful they forgave me, because it meant missing out on two amazing people, so heres to you Brooke and Lucas, good luck out there, it's a harsh world" Peyton smiled as everyone clinked their glasses once again

The early dinner went on throughout most of the night as they all went back inside as hung out as old friends

"Hey...I'm gonna go somewhere real fast with Nate.." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as she nodded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the one place that helped then through so much in the past; the river court.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place" Lucas sighed as they walked on the court

"And I''m going to sure miss kicking your ass at a game here" Nathan laughed

"Yeah..." Lucas half laughed.. then he noticed someone walking towards them

"Hello?" Nathan asked the man

"Jake?!" Lucas smiled

"Lucas..Nathan!" Jake greeted with a hug from both of them

"What are you doing here man?" Nathan asked

"I came here to find myself again..and to find someone" Jake confessed

"Peyton?" Lucas asked already knowing what he was talking about

"I miss her so much" Jake sighed

"What are you standing here for? Lets go!" Nathan said breaking the silence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke? Where did Nathan and Lucas go?" Haley asked

"Oh they said they were going somewhere, but I was kind of in deep conversation with someone at the time so I didn't get where they were going" Brooke informed

"Oh there car just pulled up" Haley said looking out the window

They both came in the front door to be greeted by their wives..with another person behind them

"Lucas...who's that?" Brooke said looking at the shadowed man

"Come on" He motioned for Jake to come in

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Brooke shouted jumping into him for a hug

"Hey Brooke" Jake smiled

"JAKE!!!???" Haley screeched

"Hey, you guys know where Peyton is?" Jake asked

"Uh..I think she's in the bathroom" Brooke smiled pointing the direction out

"Thanks..ok here I go" Jake sighed then headed towards the bathroom

He hesitated for a second then knocked on the door

"Yeah?" Peyton asked washing her hands

So Jake just knocked again

"I'm coming i'm coming!" Peyton opened the door to what looked like the happiest man on earth

"Jake?" She smiled and started crying tears of joy

He pulled her into a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever while everyone cheered and clapped

"I missed you so much" Jake smiled between kisses

The night went on catching up with everyone and Lucas explained how they were moving

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was...moving day, everyone got all the stuff packed into the 2 trucks while they were all saying their goodbyes

"I'm going to miss you B. Davis" Peyton cried

"It's Scott" Brooke laughed

"No, you'll always be B. Davis to me" Peyton smiled and the two hugged

"Well you guys have a lot of driving to do" Jake said examining the 2 truckloads of stuff

"Seriously Jegelski?" Brooke laughed "You think I'd wear_ this _on a road trip" She said pointing to her cute outfit and heels she had wearing

"What Brooke's trying to say is..we're flying over there and the trucks are going to meet us there tomorrow while we stay in a hotel" Lucas said putting some bags in the back of the taxi van that was taking them to the airport

"But what about your cars?" Nathan asked

"We hired people to drive them over there" Brooke informed

They finished packing everything and all the truckers were heading off

"I'm sure gonna miss you neighbor" Haley smiled wiping a tear away

"I'm going to miss you too Tutor-Wife" Brooke laughed taking her hand and wiping it across her face to get rid of the tears she'd shed all morning and pulling her into a hug

"See ya later Luke...you kick some ass down there big brother" Nathan said hugging him

"Sorry we didn't spend a lot of time together Jake" Lucas said as Jake put out his hand for a handshake while Lucas laughed and pulled him in for a hug

"Lucas, you be safe ok?" Karen said hugging her son

"I will ma" Lucas said

"Bye dad" Lucas said as they hugged as well

"I'm going to miss you all so much" Brooke cried as they got into the van

"Bye! We'll call you all when we get there" Lucas said waving and getting into the van as well

"I'm going to miss them..." Haley smiled as their car pulled away and they all waved back to each other

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed as Jake kissed Peyton on the forehead and headed to their cars to go home

Nothing will ever be the same without Brooke and Lucas...

_"If you could go back and change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Or would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing, just one moment? One moment, that you've always wanted back."_

_**So that was the end! Sad huh? Thanks soooo much for the reviews and everything!**_

_**MelissasEagles- You've really been the one who's reminded me when i haven't updated in FOREVER! But i'm going to miss your amazing reviews:(  
**_

_**Hinata-37-You've also been a great inspiration! Your reviews are great and i love how i can look forward to your reviews after an update!**_

_**Maddiex0xanne- You're reviews are AWESOME!**_

Lucas4brooke4ever- You've got some great suggestions and some of them i listened to and put in the story

_**OTH GURL- You've got a lot of enthusiasm and i LOVE it!!**_

_**catcat51092- You're reviews are short and sweet and they make me happy!**_

_**Tutorgirl0825- You make my day :) lol  
**_

_**cheergurl4ever- thank you for telling me to keep up the fabulous work, but i think you should keep up your FABULOUS reviewing! Lol oh and i'm a cheerleader too..YES! We are cool huh? Haha**_

_**thank you alllll soooo much!! **_

_**Oh and PLEASE review:)**_

_**Bye :p**_

_**-Lauren**_


End file.
